Through Every Season, You're the Reason
by DettyisLove
Summary: A compilation of one-shots revolving around Daniel and Betty being a married couple through every season of the year :D For better or worse, through thick and thin, Daniel and Betty stick it through and always win. haha :P
1. For Better or Worse, Even Fireworks

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 **hi my lovesss! OKAY! So this will actually be a compilation of one-shots revolving around Daniel and Betty being a married couple through every season of the year :D tee-hee**

 **This is entirely for the purpose of writing fluff and having them be married! lol :P**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **January: For Better or Worse, Even Fireworks**

Daniel watched Betty as she tried to explain to her family that they were simply not going to make it in time to ring in the New Year together. Just as they were on the way, a massive power outage swept the entire city, so they were, essentially, stuck in traffic, and have been for several hours. It was the supposed 'first new year' that they'd be celebrating married, so her family, mostly Hilda, was making such a big deal that they weren't there

"Hilda, we're sorry! It's not a big deal" Betty apologized for the fifth time that night.

"Well fine, we can all celebrate Chinese New Year together!" she suggested playfully trying to lighten the mood. Daniel chuckled as he listened in. Betty shot him a smile, but that was quickly replaced by eye-rolling. "I know we're not Chinese, Hilda! I was making a suggestion!" she let out an annoyed sigh.

Daniel shook his head knowing that Betty's sister was being difficult, possibly to annoy Betty, and guilt her for not being there.

"It's not our fault there was a power outage! I can't control electricity, Hilda!" Betty snapped. "I'm not some kind of magician." Daniel was trying not to smile or laugh, but their bickering was amusing.

"I know we could have left sooner" she said this softer.

"Well..." Betty shot a glance at him, her cheeks turning rosy. He wondered why she was blushing. "We tried, but...we got, something came up" she looked to him this time, biting her lip. He looked at her curiously, but then she raised her eyebrow trying to hint to him at what she was talking about.

"It's none of your business! It's a personal matter! I can't talk about it!" She responded, then bit her lip to keep from smiling or laughing. "At the time, it was more important, yes" she giggled after saying that then looked to him with a grin. She placed her hand over the receiver, leaned toward him and placed a kiss to his cheek, all while trying not to laugh. "She's wondering why we left so late" she bit her lip, trying not to grin.

Now Daniel knew what she had been hinting about. He grinned and pulled her close to place a kiss to her cheek making her laugh. Betty must have accidently hit the speaker button, because a loud "BETTY! ARE YOU LISTENING?" shot through the town car. "AGHH!"

Daniel smiled as Betty giggled listening to her sister go off. "I am listening" she giggled.

Daniel started to laugh because Betty could not stop giggling. "Is that Daniel laughing?"

Betty started to laugh "Noooo"

Daniel started to laugh more and pulled Betty closer to him to wrap his arms around her. She burst into laughter

"OH my God! You're laughing at ME?! I'm so mad at you guys!"

They continued to laugh through Hilda's apparent anger. "I hope you enjoy your New Year STUCK IN A CAR!"

They looked to each other with huge smiles on their face as they said "It was worth it!"

They heard Hilda's squeal of shock, and decided they should probably end the call "Bye Hilda!" they said together. Just before Betty hung up she blurted "we'll see you at Chinese-New-Year, bye!" When she hung up she burst into laughter, Daniel couldn't help but laugh along with her.

After their laughing subsided they looked at each other, getting swept in each other. Daniel pulled Betty closer to him "I love you, Betty"

Betty bit her lip, "I love you, too" she laughed. He laughed "So, think your sister will kill us next time she sees us?" he asked. She giggled shaking her head "Probably!"

He grinned "completely worth it" he said looking at her eyes. She smiled, but chuckled as she said "It really was" she leaned into him and took hold of his tie as she looked in his eyes. "I'm so happy to be with you."

He smiled and placed his hand to her cheek "Me too, Betty. I'm still sorry you missed being with your family" he said sincerely, despite the smirk on his face. Betty smiled "That's ok, Daniel. I'm happy to be here with you. Even if we are stuck in a car three minutes before new year." She said with a smirk.

Daniel chuckled; he reached over and grabbed the chilled bottle of champagne "Lucky for us we have this" he held it up. Betty smiled "Yes, we can have our own little party here in the car." She grabbed the glasses, and rolled down the window to separate them from poor Jameson who was sitting in front probably bored.

"Jameson"

"Miss Betty" he looked back. "Would you like some champagne?" she asked.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled as Betty handed him the glass and Daniel poured the champagne.

"You're welcome, hey, is there by any chance you can play some music?" Daniel asked, getting an idea.

"Sure thing" Jameson turned around and turned up the radio, shuffling through to find something suitable. Daniel popped the door open as Betty was taking a sip of her champagne. "Care to dance?" he held his hand out to her as he got out of the car. She smiled looking up at him. "Sure" she placed her glass down and took his hand.

Daniel placed a hand around her waist pulling her closer into him. "The car hasn't moved in twenty minutes. I figure we have plenty of time to kill."

She giggled "Very likely"

It had been a couple hours since they'd been stuck in the car, so seeing Betty standing before him reminded him of how great she looked in the sparkly navy dress she was wearing. He loved it when her dresses were shorter and flirtier. She looked sexy, especially with the vibrant red lipstick on those perfect lips.

He grinned "Did I tell you how great you look tonight?" he asked as he moved his hand down her back.

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised "Why, yes you did. In fact, that is why we are stuck here" she said with a mischievous smirk. He grinned further. "Hey, if I remember correctly, you were walking toward me as I was putting on my tie."

She giggled "So, just because I am walking toward you that means 'go'?"

He grinned as he took her hand and spun her around then dipped her back. She laughed as he held her for a minute and looked at her eyes "You know exactly what you did, missy." he said as he smacked her butt playfully.

She giggled "Why don't you remind me?"

He pulled her up, and twirled her again before pulling her against him, his hand stopping lower on her back. "I was looking in the mirror trying to fix my tie, when you walked in"

She looked at him "Yes, continue"

He grinned as he dipped her back again "It was love at first sight" he kissed her cheek.

She beamed "Likewise". He smiled and pulled her up "Hmm...my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, I'm sure. Then seeing you looking so sexy and walking toward me got my heart racing."

She smiled as she listened to him while he continued to dance with her. "That was when you turned around" she stated. He nodded "and told you that-"

"You look gorgeous" they both said together. Daniel grinned "yes, you do"

Betty smiled "And I said..."

He smirked as he looked at her. "Finish fixing your tie, Daniel."

She giggled, biting her lip, a blush sweeping her face. He grinned.

 _Daniel turned back to facing the mirror, trying to work on his tie, when Betty slipped her arms around him and said "You look gorgeous, too"_

 _He grinned when her hands began to trail up his torso and across his chest. Her touch was getting to him, but he continued with his task. He was nearly finished with his tie, when she pressed her body against him and her arms locked around his shoulders as she pulled him down to place a kiss to his cheek. "You look so sexy in red" she whispered breathily in his ear._

 _He could see in the mirror her biting her lip all sexy. He let out a breath, her teasing driving him mad._

"It's true! You look very sexy in red. I was just stating a fact" Betty stated matter-of-factly as she ran her hands down the front of his chest. He let out a breath. "Uh-huh, so you pulling my shirt out of my pants and unbuttoning it validates that?" he wanted to tease her, but was getting turned on just remembering what she did.

She blushed crimson, but said "Yes, it does, actually." She stated without the need to elaborate. He shook his head.

"I couldn't think straight anymore" Daniel said as he looked at Betty while running his hands up and down her back softly as they continued to dance. She looked so hot biting her lip again, but said "I...I can't help it Daniel. You're my husband. I love you"

He grinned.

"I can't get enough of you. I want you all the time!" she said in a flustered attempt to reason with him. He grinned brighter. "Well, now how do you think I feel when I see my wife walking toward me looking so smokin hot?

Now she was blushing realizing he called her his wife. She pulled him closer and in a soft voice said "Say it again"

"What? That you're smokin hot?" he grinned wanting to tease her. He was just about to kiss her when they could hear the countdown begin from the town car.

"Quick, finish the story" she said pulling him down to place a kiss to his cheek. He grinned holding her against him, realizing that she wanted them to finish the story in time for them to kiss. Good thing it was at 20 seconds, he thought.

He smirked "you unbuttoned my sexy red shirt" he whispered gruffly in her ear as he slowly danced with her. She held him closer "and then ran my hands over your hard sexy body feeling your hot muscles" she continued in a sexy voice.

Daniel held her closer, feeling his body burn up just at the thought of feeling her soft hands over his body, and hearing how turned on she was in her voice. Goodness she was sexy.

 _17_ The countdown was getting closer. He wrapped his arms around her more and whispered "I pulled you in front of me, taking your face in my hands" his grasp around her waist tightened, "and captured my lips in a hot kiss" she added with a gasp when in a swift move he dipped her back. He placed a hot kiss to her neck, feeling his heart pound in his chest, especially as they heard the continuing countdown.

 _14...13..._

Daniel pulled her back up and twirled her away as he whispered "I pinned you against the door..." as he yanked her back into him, she gasped. He grinned as he looked into her eyes "...causing you to gasp in surprise" He lifted his hand to her face thinking she looked so sexy, she had strands of hair loose around her face and the almost intoxicated look in her eyes turned him on. He couldn't wait to kiss those hot sexy lips, one of which she was biting right now.

11...10...

She lifted her hand to his face pulling him closer "my heart is pounding, I'm kissing you back" she said breathlessly. "You're sliding your hand up my leg"

He held her close to him as he stared into her eyes "under your dress..." he added.

She bit her lip, her eyes closed as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

8...

He grabbed her hand in his clasping it to his chest. "You undid my belt, while I kissed your neck."

With her other hand she pulled him down to her and started to kiss his face.

6...

"Somehow we end up on the floor" he continued seeing that she was obviously totally lost. He couldn't believe he was lasting longer than she was.

5...

"I want you so bad" she expressed huskily in his ear. He groaned, his heart pounding in his chest. He continued "You marked my chest with a lipstick tattoo of your hot mouth. God, I can't wait to kiss you!" He couldn't stop himself from placing kisses across her face, just close enough to her lips. "My hands are all over your soft body" he whispered against her lips as he ran his hands up her arms. At this point they were both so aroused it was a shock that they had so much self-control.

2...1...

"Oh god!" they both exclaimed before they captured each other's lips in a hot desperate kiss. As fireworks went off they continued to kiss, the fireworks mirroring the explosion of passion between them. Fireworks, rockets, car horns seemed to wash over them as they kissed heatedly.

After a moment, Daniel pulled back breathless and flustered "God Betty, why the hell did we even leave our place? I can't keep kissing you like this without tearing your clothes off! Dammit!" he groaned in frustration.

Betty bit her lip, her heart beating so fast. "I know!" she pulled him close "What about the car?"

He looked at her like she had two heads "Are you crazy? There is like everyone in New York around us"

She looked upset "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

Daniel grinned seeing that she was obviously 'frustrated' that they couldn't do anything. She glared at him "You're so horrible, Daniel! I'm going back inside the car" she said in annoyed tone.

Daniel chuckled and followed her. As she got in, he held his hand out to her "Come on wife-y, let's walk back home"

She looked at him like he was mad. "Daniel, it will take us an hour to walk home"

He smiled "I believe that you agreed to stand by me, for better or worse. This is obviously the worse part, so...let's get home so we can get to the better part" he said with a smirk. She looked at him, but couldn't suppress her giggle at his attempt to make sense. She placed her hand in his.

He smiled brighter pulling her out and said "I know you can't get enough of me, my sexy wife; don't worry, I'll make it all worth it" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

She laughed smacking his shoulder "You're so crazy. What about Jameson? Is that mean to leave him here."

"Nah" he pulled out a $100 bill and walked over leaning in through the window. "Hey pal, uh, I think we're going to try and walk home"

"Yes, uh...you two aren't very quiet. I heard everything."

Daniel looked at him with an amused smile "Alright, I guess you weren't too bored sitting here getting a free show, then." he held out the bill to him. Jameson laughed "Take care."

Daniel said bye to him and walked over to Betty. "Shall we, wife-y?" he held his hand out for her. She laughed shaking her head "For better or worse?"

He grinned with a nod "Yep"

She placed her hand in his. "Hopefully, more of the better part" she teased.

He gave her a playful shove "Hey, missy! Like I said before, this is all your fault and you know it! My sexy wife walks in a smokin hot dress, seduces me while I'm trying to get dressed, and that's it, I'm done for!" he said matter-of-factly.

She giggled, "You're insane! Daniel, this _is_ your fault, crazy husband. I walk in to see you all sexy, and I'm done for!" she shot back.

Daniel grinned brightly "I love you so much, Betty. Happy new year!" he put his arm around her and placed a kiss to her cheek.

She giggled sliding her arm around his waist "I love you too, Daniel, my crazy man!"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


	2. Candy Hearts and Chocolate

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 _ **This is most entirely fluffy!**_

 _ **For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

 **February: Candy Hearts & Chocolate**

"Marc, why did you want to meet here?" Betty asked as they walked into a bookstore that was near Meade.

"I need your help picking something out for Cliff"

A huge smile swept her face "Oo Cliff, you're seeing him again?"

Marc looked embarrassed but said "I uh...kind of... I want to."

"That's great, Marc! I love Cliff." She said remembering how happy Marc was with him, and how cool he actually was. "I guess... I see how happy you and Daniel are together. I want that too. And well...Cliff"

Betty smiled and hugged him "Aw, I'm happy to help, Marc. You deserve to be happy, and have someone that makes you feel good. But, why are we in a bookstore?" she asked confused.

Marc shrugged, "Well, I remember Cliff liked books and old movies, maybe you can help me find something?"

Betty smiled with a nod "Sure, uh...but I didn't get to talk to him so much, so I don't know what he likes"

Marc thought for a moment, and then said "Oh I know, he loved horror movies." He rolled his eyes "they were horrendous, but he would go on and on about them being classics."

Betty smiled at Marc's drama "ok, well, that's better. Let's look around. Let me know if you see something you think he'd like."

As they were walking around through the bookstore Marc picked out a few movies and Betty found a book he might like. Betty grinned looking at Marc "Nothing can say Happy Valentines like a bunch of horror movies, right?"

He laughed "Let's see if we can find a card"

She nodded and followed him. As she did he stopped suddenly causing her to bump into him. "Marc, what?"

"SHH!"

Betty looked at him strangely but looked to where he was looking; her eyes got bright in surprise "DA-mh"

"are you crazy?" Marc hushed her, his hand over her mouth. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

Betty rolled her eyes "If only there was a way we can find out" just as she started to walk, Marc grabbed her by her bag and pulled her back. "Wait! Call him"

"but, he's right there" she said with a smile looking to see him looking at a bunch of cards. Betty bit her lip seeing that he was looking at Valentine's cards, and had several books in his hand.

"Just...do it woman!"

Betty rolled her eyes "Fine!" she took out her phone and sent the call, trying not to giggle. "I'm surprised he didn't hear us." She giggled. Marc gave her a glare and said "Shh! You'll blow our cover"

Betty shook her head, but smiled when Daniel picked out his phone, and smiled brighter when she saw him smile as he answered "Hey sweetie"

"Daniel, hi, how are you doing?" she asked feeling stupid, especially when Marc slapped her shoulder suggesting that was, indeed, a stupid question. She shrugged not knowing what to say. She wanted to hug him.

"Uh...I'm good, especially since you called."

She smiled and before she could respond, Marc elbowed her "Oww"

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

"Ask him what he's doing?" Marc whispered, although rather loud, she thought.

"Yes, I just uh...I knocked into my desk" she rolled her eyes at the absurdity of all this. She sighed "Um...what are you doing right now?" She bit her lip watching him.

"Uh...just um...working"

"Working? On what?"

"I actually can't talk about it right now"

"Hiding things from your wife?" she asked, only because Marc was driving her crazy whispering in her ear that he was being sneaky.

Daniel laughed nervously "what are you talking about, Betty. Of course not"

Betty smiled "hmm...Marc seems to think otherwise"

"What?" both Marc and Daniel asked, Marc in shock and Daniel in confusion. "Yes, in fact, he has some questions he wants to ask you. Here!" She handed Marc the phone while she started to walk in the direction of Daniel. "No, no, uh...heyy Daniel..."

"What the hell is going on Marc?"

"Um... it's uh..."

Before Marc could say anything more, Betty was behind Daniel and said "Hah! Caught you!" she wrapped her arms around him. He jumped "Betty!" he smiled at her "What the...what are you doing here?" he asked as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She bit her lip, as she looked at him "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh..." he was going to try and make an excuse, but sighed and said "caught me" he let go holding up the books and cards he had in his hands. "I figured I should see if I can find some stuff for you"

She smiled brightly at him "That is so sweet. How do I know you weren't getting stuff for someone else?" she asked playfully mostly to pick on him, especially since Marc was probably still close by.

He grinned and held up the books he had in his hand "I don't know anyone else who likes these books" he was holding up Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet. "And..." he opened the card he was looking at. "I found this perfect card for you" he looked down and started to read it to her.

 _"_ _To My Beautiful Wife_

 _I love the way you can read me, my heart, my love,_  
 _the way you do nice things for me just because that's how you are, that's how you love._  
 _I love the way you live life with all your heart. The love we have no one can ever tear apart."_

Betty smiled as she listened to him. She knew it was just a card, but the way Daniel was reading it and looking at her as he said it was getting to her and making her eyes tear up.

 _"This isn't for Valentine's, this is for love. There should never be just one day to celebrate our love._

 _Years from now, I picture us still holding hands, still laughing, and still completely in love  
I can't imagine life without you as my best friend, as my one true love. _

_You're everything that's beautiful to me, forever and always,_

 _Forever you'll be Daniel's girl, always and always._ He grinned brightly in reaction to not only Betty's surprised gasp, but Marc's squeal of surprise who had come over to listen to him.

She took the card in her hand, her eyes big in shock as she flipped through to see nothing but blank pages. She looked at him in confusion "Daniel, the card's blank?" she stated more in amazement than in observation

He smiled "That's because everything I want to say is from my heart not anyone else's"

Betty bit her lip, absolute awe and amazement filling her as tears slid down her face. He handed the books to Marc and took hold of her face wiping her fallen tears.

"I...I don't understand. How did you even?" she couldn't even speak properly and was practically speechless.

He grinned "I uh...I was just looking for an empty card. I wrote that poem for you a week ago." She stared at him in amazement. He chuckled "I read it so many times I memorized it."

She laughed, despite her tears.

Marc stomped over and started "Dammit Betty, why do you always get-" before Marc could finish his outburst she pushed him away causing him to gasp in shock.

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head as he saw Marc walk away, picking out his phone, possibly to call Amanda. He looked back to Betty to see her watching him, her eyes were all misty and beautiful and he couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

"I love you, Betty. I have nothing to hide from you. The only thing I ever hid from the world was my heart. You're the only one who had enough love to find it"

At that Betty couldn't hold back her cry before she hugged him tightly. Daniel wrapped his arms around her more.

"I love you so much!" she cried into his chest. He laughed holding her tighter "I love you, too, Betty" He held her by her shoulders and moved back "Oh, I forgot, I also got you lots of candy and chocolate"

Betty wiped at her face, laughing. "Daniel, you're insane if you think I need anything else. Candy hearts and chocolate are nothing compared to you" she took his face in her hands and met his lips for a passionate kiss.

Out of nowhere, Marc shoves the books Daniel had into Betty "Here Betty, take your stupid books!"

"Ow, Marc! Stop being a jerk!"

"So much for helping me with my love life! Yours just turns out better!" He stated in annoyance as stormed away. Betty looked to Daniel with a dreamy smile. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to her cheek. "For better or worse?" he whispered in her ear.

Betty pulled him closer and gave him a kiss "Always better"

* * *

Hope you enjoy! :D 3


	3. Dare You to Kiss Me

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 **For entertainment only! Hope you enjoy! :D 3**

* * *

 **Dare You to Kiss Me**

Daniel sighed as he stared at his computer screen. He'd been stuck in his office all day reviewing every publication that MEADE generates. He was so glad that soon Alexis was going to start training Tyler, so they could co-run it together. He couldn't wait to be back working with Betty. In any capacity, working with her, even for her, would be better than sitting around looking at reports all day, and reading millions of emails. He was going mad.

Just as he thought about calling a quits for the day, he smiled brightly when he saw Betty walk into his office looking absolutely gorgeous in a strapless purple dress that flared past her knees. She looked so beautiful; he couldn't contain his excitement at seeing her. "Betty? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as he got up from his chair, noticing that she brought a bottle of wine with her, too, and what he hoped was dinner.

She grinned "You've been stuck here all day. You sounded so bummed when I spoke to you earlier. I figured I'd bring you some dinner." She said walking up to his desk. He smiled, finding it so amazing that the one person who was always there to cheer him up was not only his best friend, but his beautiful wife.

"That's great, Betty! Thank you, sweetie" He let out a sigh walking up to her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He pulled her close and placed his hands to her face and just took her in for a moment. She looked at him curiously, but said nothing.

"I love you, so much, Betty. You look so breathtaking. How am I so lucky?"

She smiled looking at his eyes "You are way too charming, Daniel. I'm the lucky one. I love you, too." She grinned stepping back, and lifted the hem of her dress "What do you think of my dress? I noticed you were wearing purple today. I know you love it when we end up wearing the same color."

He grinned brightly "I love you, Betty. You look gorgeous. You know I like purple on you." He stepped toward her and took her hand pulling her closer to him again. "Oh hey, I got some kisses if you want"

She smiled "I'd love kisses" when she leaned toward him, he realized what she thought he meant. He laughed and said "no, I meant chocolate, silly. I know how much you love those. I got a bunch leftover from Saint Patrick 's day. They have green wrappers on them." He reached over to the dish on his desk pulling it closer to show to her.

She bit her lip feeling embarrassed "Oh. Thanks" she sighed and placed the bag she had with the food on his desk "Want to eat?"

Daniel grinned noticing that Betty was obviously disappointed that he didn't kiss her. He picked up one of the kisses and turned her around to face him, lifting her hand, he placed the kiss in her palm. Just as she looked to her hand, he tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a kiss. She wrapped an arm around him hugging him closer to her.

Betty felt like Daniel was taking her breath away. She always loved when he would spontaneously kiss her. She loved him; he was way too charming.

Daniel lifted his hands to her face as he pulled away; her cheeks were turning rosy, and her eyes had a dreamy light to them. "You are so adorable."

She blushed further and looked down biting her lip.

"God, Betty. I still find it amazing when you blush after I kiss you."

Her face seemed to get redder, but she pouted and said "I do not!"

He grinned "Yes, you do, sweetie."

She stuck her tongue out at him "Whatever"

He laughed "Come on, let's eat! I'm starving!"

While they were eating Daniel was telling Betty of all the boring things he had to do and told her how much he misses working with her. She smiled and said "I really miss working with you, too, Daniel. We're such a great team."

He grinned "The best"

She laughed "Hey, so...I was thinking, after we finish eating, maybe we could...I don't know play a game" she suggested.

He smirked "What kind of game?"

"A drinking game"

He looked at her, intrigued. "You play drinking games?"

"Not really, but I thought it'd be fun to play with you"

He grinned "Sure, sounds fun. I haven't played a drinking game since I was in college."

"Hurry up and eat!" She got up, took the bottle of wine and two glasses and went over by the fireplace.

He laughed and put the remaining food away "Ok, I'm done. Let's play." He ran over, dimmed the light and sat beside her.

She laughed "We are going to play truth or dare, except every time we choose dare we have to take a drink, but every time we choose truth, we have to...take something off."

A huge grin swept his face "I love this! You're wearing less than I am."

She smirked "Who says I'm going to choose truth"

He laughed "I could dare you take your dress off"

"True, but...it's not allowed."

He sighed "Alright, fine! I choose first"

She nodded "Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he quickly loosened his tie and tossed it at her. She laughed, throwing it back to him "ok, remember that UN shoot we did for MODE?"

He made a face but nodded "Uh...unfortunately, yes. That was a low point for both of us."

She laughed "Why did you punch Matt?"

"Because he was a total asshole! No one disrespects Daniel's girl and gets away with it!" he said with a grin. She bit her lip, blushing remembering how he threatened everyone, even Wilhelmina.

"Your turn, truth or dare?"

Betty thought for a moment, "hmm...dare" she picked up the bottle of wine and poured some in the glass on the floor next to them.

"Alright...I dare you... to...sexy dance for me" He said with a satisfied grin.

She looked at him with a smirk, gulped down the glass of wine and got up. "You have to put some music, though"

Daniel nodded as he grabbed his phone and found a song he thought was perfect. As it started playing, he looked up and his throat went dry seeing her standing there in front of the fireplace looking so gorgeous. The way the fire danced off her, and the shadows made her look so exotic. The music he chose wasn't going to help. He was in trouble.

As the seductive, sultry music filled the room, the fire just seemed to make it that much sexier. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, either she liked the song he chose or was intrigued by the selection.

She started to dance to the sensual rhythm of the music sliding her hands slow and suggestively down her waist and hips, her hands like cobras slinking in the desert sand.

She bit her lip as she swung her hips while gliding her hand up her body. The way the flames of the fire played their light show on her and the flirty nature of her dress caused this beautiful sashaying of fabric around her body. She was like a mirage, an illusion of light and fire. He was in awe that she was his wife.

As she lifted her arms up over her body while swinging her hips down, she turned around so that her backside was facing him.

He gulped at the sexy image she was creating; she was hot like the sun, sizzling and scorching in its heat. In a surprisingly quick and graceful move of her hands moving back down, she unclipped her hair releasing a cascade of waves down her back. She was way too beautiful. He wanted to touch her.

When she twisted her body to look at him, she smiled at him and bent down picking up his hand wanting him to get up. He wasn't sure he was going to make it. The sizzling melody and her hypnotic dancing were making him quench for her light; he was sure to be scorched.

As he got up she danced around him, dipping her hips in a repetitive mesmerizing motion while she lifted her hands through her hair. While she moved around him she glided her hands softly across his back before facing him again, her proximity closer. She took hold of his hands and placed them on her waist as she twisted her hips nearly against him. Her hands remained on top of his, her eyes locked with his. He felt as though he was a snake charmer, and she twisting around him in a lethal dance. He pulled her closer to him, so her body was flush with his, and dipped his head to kiss her, but when the music stopped, she stepped back and said "Song's over"

"Betty! What?"

She giggled oblivious to his frustration. "We haven't even had two rounds, Daniel. Besides neither of us is drunk or naked, so..." she said with a mischievous grin as she sat back down by the fireplace.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in exasperation.

She laughed, but shrugged "Daniel, I still want to play. Nice song, by the way. I always knew you loved Shakira. I never realized that you were suchhh a beau _‿_ ti-ful _‿_ liar" she laughed seeing that he was rather flustered.

He took a long deep breath and sat back down. "You are evil! And sexy! And dammit! Why the hell are you so hot?!" he ranted in frustration. She giggled "My turn. I choose truth this time" at that she saw his eyes light up, but she giggled and only removed her heels.

"What! Maann! That's not fair! You have to take off your dress!"

"Uh-uh, I said 'take something off', I took 'something off'" she teased

He glared at her "Whatever! Hmm...truth, huh?"

She nodded waiting patiently. He smirked "Did you ever have a crush on me, and if so, when?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I obviously had a crush on you at some point or else we wouldn't be married."

He looked at her, annoyed "Hey, I can't really think right now, ok! Just humor me!"

She bit her lip. "Hmm...I had a crush on you my first day at MODE. You were so handsome."

He grinned.

"but then you were a total jerk, so your handsome level went to five for me"

"What?!"

She laughed "Just kidding, you've always been way above a ten, but you hurt me, so I was mad at you."

He looked upset. She continued "I got a crush on you after our all night date." What she said made him smile. He picked her hand up and placed a kiss. She bit her lip "I thought you were so amazing. I loved being with you, being your friend. You telling me I was..."

"-way better than any model" they both said. She nodded biting her lip "Mhm." She paused for moment, but then said "Do you remember that time you asked me if I had a crush on you, after the whole Renee trying to kill me thing?"

He nodded "yah?"

She bit her lip "you were right. I did have a crush on you. I just...I didn't want you to think I was some silly girl in love with her boss! I was so embarrassed. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Why did you kiss nerd boy? I was so mad you did that?"

"You were?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "I only kissed him to...to try and make my feelings for you go away." She said in defeat.

He laughed "how'd that work out?"

She blushed "How do you think? I'm married to you. Point of the story is I think I've always been in love with you, Daniel!"

He smiled and leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, too."

"Ok, my turn, again?" he asked

She nodded. "Truth or dare?"

He looked at her "Dare"

She smirked "I dare you to take off your shirt!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

She giggled "My game, my rules. Strip! Oh, and don't forget to take a drink!" she laughed.

He grinned "That's ok, Betty. I am more than happy to strip for you." He picked up the wine bottle and poured some taking a quick drink and got up. "The sooner I get naked and you get drunk, the better!"

She laughed finding him so silly. "Oh, one more thing!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Please..." she looked up at him batting her lashes, her eyes getting all dreamy. He sighed "You are evil! Fine, hurry, what?"

"Each button you undo, you have to tell me something random and crazy about you."

He laughed "You already know everything about me"

Betty just watched him finding him so sexy. She still felt so amazed that she was actually married to him.

He rolled his eyes, the way she was looking at him convincing enough. "Oh, alright, I'll try." He started to untuck his shirt from his pants; with Betty watching him, he couldn't help but grin.

Seeing Daniel standing in front of her untucking his purple shirt of his black pants was so hot. She bit her lip, but blushed seeing his grin.

He grinned bigger, but said "I've always wanted a puppy" he said while undoing the bottom button. She smiled "We should get a puppy"

He looked at her with a grin "Ya?"

She shrugged, smiling. He smiled and undid the next button "Hmm...I really love when it rains. I like how sleepy everything seems."

Betty smiled listening to him sounding so sweet. As he undid the next button, he grinned "I really love popsicles! I haven't had one since I was fourteen"

She laughed "I love them, too!"

He laughed, but continued "You and Becks are the only friends I ever really had."

Betty looked at him in surprise. He could tell she was curious, he elaborated "Sure, I had classmates and friends at school and stuff, but you and Becks are my only real friends, who I know will always have my back."

She nodded, smiling. "Always"

He smiled watching her for a minute; he felt his heart lift. He smiled brighter and undid the last button on his shirt "So, I met this girl who turned my world upside down, who filled my life with happiness and love and so much beauty."

Betty bit her lip listening to him. He smiled "This girl who became my friend, the only person in the world who inspired me to be...me"

Tears filled her eyes; she felt her heart skip. He got down to sit next to her again. "Betty, I am me because of you"

She pulled him to her by grabbing his shirt and said "I dare you to kiss me"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her placing kisses on her face making her laugh. He laughed and held her face to look in her eyes "I love you so much, Betty."

"I love _you_ " she slipped her arms around him and met his lips with a kiss.

* * *

:D 3


	4. Fit for a Queen

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 **For entertainment only :P**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **April**

 **Fit for a Queen**

As light filtered into the room Betty began to wake up. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment relishing in the quiet of the morning. When she picked up the pillow next to her and turned on her side hugging it to her, closing her eyes again. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a lovely pink rose and note on the nightstand. She smiled brightly and sat up picking up the flower and note.

 _Good morning my beautiful birthday queen_

Betty felt her heart skip. Daniel was way too sweet. She had been so busy the past few days that she completely forgot it was her birthday.

As she lifted the cover off her body and got up, she was surprised to see another rose, this one was a bright orange, on top of what looked like a dress that was sitting on the chair in the room. She walked over and saw that there was another note. She picked up the note and read it

 _You are the most beautiful vision a man can dream._

She bit her lip feeling so special and beautiful; she couldn't believe how amazing Daniel was. She picked up the absolutely beautiful blue and pink floral flare dress; it was super pretty and colorful and so her, she loved it. She quickly undressed out of her pajamas and slipped on the dress. As she put on the dress she realized that there were invisible pockets. She put the notes in her pocket and walked over to the vanity mirror; she nearly jumped from seeing another rose and note on top of the desk. She placed the other two roses alongside the purple one and picked up the note.

 _Your luminous smile brings light to any room._

Her smile spread; she could barely contain her happiness.

She quickly fixed her hair and makeup, eager to see Daniel. As soon as she walked over to the closet she noticed the box on the floor with yet another rose –this one a gorgeous blue color- and another note. She picked the box up and took it over to sit on the bed. Her smile was getting bigger by the second she could feel it in her cheeks.

 _That smile is my light, my sun, my stars, my moon._

She bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. She took a breath and opened the box to see the most amazing beautiful blue heels that had cute silver crystal butterflies at the front and back. As she took one out of the box she was in awe at the detail.

She couldn't believe how amazing this all was. She truly felt as though she were a queen. She couldn't wait to see Daniel, her handsome king. She quickly put the shoes on, eager to see her love.

As soon as she got the shoes on she ran over to the door and opened it, quickly seeing the yellow rose and note on the floor. She picked them up, now wondering how many there were. This was insane.

She went back in the room and gathered all the roses together noticing that she had her own little rainbow in her hand. She looked to the note.

 _I can't wait to see you, my beautiful love._

Betty bit her lip, butterflies coursing through her. She couldn't wait to see him either. She wondered if he was even still home. She quickly made her way wanting to see him more than anything. Instead she found more roses and notes along her way through their apartment. She now had an additional peach, cream and light green colored rose. She realized as she read the little notes they formed a poem.

She was in awe of Daniel. Since when had he become such an amazing writer? He always joked about being a terrible writer and that she was the smart one, but now that she thought about it, he had written the most amazing SIX PAGE recommendation letter for her to get into YETI, he would always send witty emails to everyone to keep them motivated, and wrote his last Letter from the Editor for the Hundredth Celebration issue of MODE indirectly declaring his love for her, wrote her several amazing, beautiful letters and poems over the course of their romantic relationship. Perhaps he was a good writer when it came to expressing his love for her. She bit her lip, her eyes beginning to tear up.

As she walked into the living room she felt her heart expand with love seeing the beautiful vase with even more roses, and a present sitting next to it on the table. She took a seat on the sofa and picked up the gift and started to unwrap it. As she opened the box, her eyes shone seeing the pretty set of jewelry. It was all diamonds and butterflies and matched her shoes.

She wore the earrings and necklace, and as she was clipping the bracelet she realized there were more notes decorated on the vase. She had thought the vase was colorful when she had walked in, but taking a better look she saw that they were more notes on colored pieces of paper. She gathered all the notes and took out the ones she had in her pocket.

She now had a total of twenty four notes, which meant that there were twenty four roses. She shook her head realizing that Daniel probably got a rose for each year she was. She wondered where the remaining three were. She bit her lip and arranged all the notes and began to read them from where she left off.

 _My heart is filled with your love._

 _You have the greatest most amazing heart._

 _You are a special gem, a work of art._

 _How can it be that even just the thought of you brings me such joy?_

 _Every time I think about you I feel your love._

 _This kind of feeling nothing can ever destroy._

 _Every time I see you, all I want it to shower you with love._

Betty could not stop the tears rolling down her face. With every line she read the harder her heart seemed to pound. She bit her lip trying to hold it together. She went to get her phone out of her bag, and was surprised to see two beautiful pink roses inside. She bit her lip taking them out and the card inside, along with her phone. She sent the call to Daniel.

When she got his voicemail, she almost started to cry. She took a deep breath "Uh...Daniel, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I...I love you. Thank you. Please call me."

She placed the phone down. She needed to take a moment to compose herself although she wasn't sure why, she was probably only going to tear up again.

Daniel took out his phone seeing that he missed a call from Betty. He really didn't want to leave this morning, but had to make it to an unexpected meeting. He couldn't wait to see Betty.

He listened to the message and felt his heart expand. He found it so funny that she, being a person who gives nothing but love and kindness to everyone she meets, feels undeserving of him. He shook his head.

He needed to get back home so he could spend the day with her. She didn't know, but he had made arrangements so they could stay in on her day. He didn't even think she remembered it was her birthday. He thought it ironic that she seemed to be the one forgetting her birthday now.

As Betty managed to compose herself enough to read again, she continued with the notes, instantly smiling and feeling her heart skip.

 _I love being married to you._

 _I love being able to see your smile every morning when I wake up._

 _I love making you happy._

 _I love being with you._

 _I love dancing with you._

 _I love laughing and joking around with you._

 _I love that you love being with me._

 _I love my life because I have you in it._

 _I love how amazing and wonderful you are._

 _I love everything about you._

 _I just absolutely love you._

Betty picked up the last card that she found in her purse, tears clouding her vision, her heart filled with more love than she could fathom, and read the card.

 _My gift to you is infinite love; these roses are a symbol of the beauty and color you bring to my world. This is my colorful way of expressing my unyielding love for you. Happy birthday, Betty, my beautiful love!_

Betty picked up her phone and was about to call him again, when she saw his name light up the screen. She smiled and quickly answered it, but could only say "hi"

He smiled "Hi"

She couldn't control her emotions any longer, she started crying.

Daniel felt his heart constrict whenever he heard her cry. He knew it was only her love, but he still didn't want her to be crying. "Please don't cry, sweetie. I got your message. You deserve everything, Betty. I would say that I don't think I deserve _you_. Maybe a long time ago I'd still think that, but I'd be lying to myself. You're my soulmate, my best friend, my entire heart."

He could still hear her crying, but smiled and continued talking. "Betty, I don't want there to ever be a day where you think I don't love you. I searched for love my whole life, wishing I even got a little ounce of it. I found the best kind of love when I met you. Your friendship. You are the only person who ever gave me so much love without ever expecting any back. This is me giving you love right back. I love you."

She was a mess, unable to stop her crying "D, Daniel, I...please come home."

He grinned "Did you get all the roses? There should be twenty-seven"

She wiped at her face, but shook her head "No, I only have twenty six." A few seconds later she heard a knock on the door. She bit her lip and ran over, opening it to see him standing there holding a beautiful vibrant red rose, but all she could see was him.

She couldn't stop her tears and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Having him hug her back gave her such butterflies, and not to mention how gorgeous he looked and how his amazingly intoxicating scent was so comforting. She was hugging her Daniel.

When Betty opened the door and he set eyes on her, she looked more gorgeous than he could even imagine. Seeing her in all the things he got her made his stomach flip and he felt like he was looking at a goddess. His queen.

She was so breathtaking, constantly radiating light and love and beauty. He hugged her tighter lifting her off the floor which made her laugh. He loved it when she was happy. He let her back down but remained hugging her for a minute. "I love you" he said softly in her ear.

She hugged him tighter, making him smile. "You look so gorgeous"

She took a breath and stepped back; seeing him looking so beautiful and handsome in front of her smiling the way he was gave her immeasurable happiness. "You are gorgeous" she said, her voice coming out softer.

He grinned brightly and placed his hand against the door trying to look like a model "I do, huh?"

She giggled, wiping at her tears. He grinned "I know you love it when I when we end up wearing the same color, too!" he said with a wink.

She laughed and nodded "Yes, you look like a king." She said as she saw the royal blue satin shirt he was wearing that matched the gorgeous heels she was wearing. His eyes were bright and so blue; she felt she was looking at the sky.

He dropped his hand from the door and smirked at her "Do I now?"

She nodded, biting her lip. She lifted the edges of her dress and bowed to him like a queen would to her king. He grinned brightly and raised his arm across his midsection and bowed to her like a king would to his queen. She was biting her lip and looking so gorgeous and adorable. He took her hand in his lifting it to his lips for a kiss. "I love you so much my beautiful queen. I have one last note for you" he said as he held the rose out to her.

She smiled and took it from his hand untying the ribbon with the note.

 _I love you._

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you, too."

He took her hand again placing another kiss, and pulled her closer to him. He took her face in his hands and looked at her eyes. "Can I kiss the birthday queen?"

She took hold of his tie and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, her hands moving up to take hold of his face. She hoped that she could give him even an ounce of love that he had given her today.

Betty's kiss was going to give him a heart attack. He wove his hand through her gorgeous silky hair as he deepened the kiss. He knew if he got more lost in their kiss, he would get carried away. He wanted her day to be special, so he took her face in his hands and moved back. "Damn, you're hot!" he exclaimed at seeing her looking so gorgeous.

She bit her lip. Dammit, those sexy lips! He took a deep breath to try and compose himself, but she just looked so sexy. He wanted her so bad. He shook his head "You're killing me"

She blushed, but pulled him close and placed a kiss to his cheek. "You are amazing"

He smiled and held his arm out for her "Care for some breakfast, my queen? Some tea and crumpets, perhaps?"

Betty giggled as she hooked her arm through his. "It would be my pleasure, luv"

He grinned "Too bad we're not in London. That would be so fitting." He said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I like being in New York. London was fun, but New York is us."

He smiled. "I love anywhere you are, luv."

She smiled "Me too. Partners in crime for life"

He grinned "for better or worse"

She laughed "always better"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it! :D


	5. I've Got My Sunshine

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **I've Got My Beautiful Sunshine**

As soon as Betty got home she got into some comfy pajamas, poured herself a glass of wine, put some music, and took a seat on the couch. Daniel was to be home soon and they could be together. She really missed working with him; if they did still work together, they'd come home...together. She smiled seeing the text Daniel sent her telling her he couldn't wait to be home.

Sometime later Betty opened her eyes and realized she'd dozed off. She reached over for her phone, and saw that it was nearly eleven. She knew Daniel wasn't home; if he found her sleeping he would have tossed a cover over her or taken her to bed. She called him, hoping he was ok.

He didn't vocalize it, but she could tell earlier when she spoke to him that he wasn't having a good day.

"Oh god, Betty, I'm so sorry, honey. I completely lost track of time!" he quickly answered.

"That's alright, Daniel. I was just worried about you" she said, her voice sleepy. Daniel smiled "God, I can't wait to be home and wrap my arms around you. I could really go for one of your amazing Betty hugs"

Betty giggled, melting into the couch more.

"I've had the worst day. Everything that could possibly go wrong did; there has been one disaster after the other. And then I had to work on something important, and I just lost track of time."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"

Daniel smiled, hearing her sleepy sweet voice. "No honey, that is so sweet of you. I think I'm going to try and wrap up soon. I wouldn't want you to come all the way here. I love you."

Betty smiled "I love you, too"

Daniel sighed. "I could really go for some soup."

Betty giggled "that kind of day, huh?"

He nodded "You have no idea. The sooner I get home the sooner this day can be over."

"I will have a hug reserved specially for you" she said hoping that would make him smile and forget his bad day a little, even for a moment.

"That sounds wonderful"

"I love you."

"Alright, Betty, I'm going to try and wrap up. Love you, too, my sunshine."

Betty smiled and sat up, an idea coming to mind. "Bye, get home safe"

"See you soon."

When Daniel hung up, he instantly felt better hearing Betty. She sounded so sweet with her sleepy voice. He had been having the crappiest day, but the few times he spoke to Betty calmed him, until the next problem exploded. He sighed and wrapped up what he was working on. He couldn't wait to get home and just forget about this day.

An hour later, Daniel let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door. He was home. Placing his keys in the dish, he saw a card sitting there with his name on it. He smiled and opened it

 _All I want is for you to be happy. I have a hot bowl of soup and glass of wine on the table for you. And when you come to bed I will give you that hug. I love you my dear husband. I am always there for you._

Daniel smiled his heart lifting. This is why he was always happy to be with Betty. She simply knew what he needed to make him feel better. His sunshine. He grinned, thinking about all the times he teased her about being a sunshine fairy sprinkling bouts of light instead of pixie dust.

As he walked over to the table, he wondered if she was sleeping. He always loved having dinner with Betty. They would pretend they were having a date, dim the lights, light candles, and had music playing softly while they ate. It was like they were at a restaurant, but better because they were home, together.

Just as he was about to lift the spoon, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He felt his heart lift, feeling her love melt away the bad things about his day. "I was going to stay in our room and let you eat, but I couldn't wait to see you" she said as she continued to hug him. He smiled as he lifted her arm and pulled her around to stand beside him. When he saw her standing there in the short lavender robe he liked, he grinned. "Why are you so cute?"

She smiled, her prettiness just making him smile. He took her hand again and placed a kiss before he pulled her close and had her sit across his lap, his hand resting at her waist, the satin fabric soft and silky at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest against his chest.

He glanced at her, seeing that she was simply watching him. He grinned "Don't make me spill hot soup on you"

She laughed in response. She watched him as he ate the soup being careful not to spill any on her. She smiled finding him so sweet and adorable. "I'm sorry you had a bad day" she said softly. He looked to her with a smile. "My day is perfect now"

She bit her lip finding it so amazing the simple act of making him soup made his day that much better. He gave her a playful pat on her hip before eating again. She continued to watch him, her love for him expanding the more she looked at him. They didn't get to have lunch together today, so she hadn't seen him since the morning. He looked so handsome; he was wearing a light blue shirt, causing the blueness in his eyes to be lighter. A small smile spread across his face, giving her a lovely sight. He was so gorgeous. His smile got bigger and then he looked to her. "I can't eat with you staring at me Betty. It's very flattering, but all I want to do is kiss you."

She blushed "Sorry, I can't help it. You're such a handsome attractive man, Daniel. And I love you. I can't help but admire you."

He grinned lifting his hand to her face finding her so adorable and charming. He loved it when Betty told him how handsome he was. "I love you, too, my sunshine."

She smiled and moved off his lap "You can finish your soup, but just so you know..." she leaned down to be closer to him "...I have something _else_ that will make you feel really good" she said in a seductive voice.

"So, enjoy your soup." She shot him a flirty wink as she started to walk away.

He grinned, "Nah, I think I'm all for the dessert!" he quickly grabbed her hand as he got up and pulled her back against him. She grinned looking back at him. She pulled him closer by taking hold of his tie, but as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him back.

"Beat you there!" she said as she started running.

"Not if I catch you first!" he ran after, catching up to her rather quickly, her laughing filling his heart; he wrapped an arm around her waist as he caught her and lifted her up making her laugh "Daniel! You're cheating!"

"No, it will be a tie this way. Win-win for both of us!" he said with grin. She laughed as he dropped her on the bed. He moved over her and began to place kisses on her face and neck; she pushed him so now he was lying back.

She stood up "I want to make you feel good. All I ever want is for you to be happy".

He propped himself up on his elbows watching her in wonder, a smile spreading listening to her sweetness.

She smiled and untied the knot on her robe, noticing his eyes glimmer in wonder. As she let the robe fall to her feet, the smile that spread across his face made her heart flutter. "You are breathtaking" he said in a soft voice seeing her in a really pretty sheer black lace dress. It was very feminine and sexy. He couldn't get over how amazing she was. Despite the black she was wearing, the glow of light that emanated from her took his breath away. He watched her as she moved over him and started to slide his belt off. She was so sexy.

"I kind of hate it when you have really gorgeous underwear" he said.

She paused and looked to his eyes "I thought you liked it" She sat on her knees beside him.

"I do! It just sucks that its' so expensive and beautiful I can't tear it off you"

She laughed and placed a hand to the side of his face pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. "If it makes you feel better, it's your money." She placed a soft kiss.

He laughed, taking hold of her face and kissed her. She undid the buttons on his shirt as they kissed; the slow way his hands migrating down her sides and waist made her feel so loved. As his hands reached her hips, he pulled her over him and before she had a chance, he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

He looked at her eyes "Let me love you, Betty."

She stared into his eyes, the slight twinkle in them, and the love she could see in them, made her smile. She took hold of his face and kissed him. She knew he enjoyed showering her with love and affection. She couldn't really complain; she loved that about him. He always made her feel really amazing and special. She wanted to do that for him.

Daniel knew Betty wanted to make him feel good and make him feel special after his terrible day; however, she made him feel happy and special by simply being there for him. He looked at her seeing how beautiful and lovely and simply breathtaking she looked. He smiled; sweeping aside the few strands of hair in front of her face, he said "I love you"

He kissed her from her lips across her cheek and down her neck. "Mm, I love _you_ , Daniel" she felt butterflies as his hand slowly trailed up her arm.

Daniel let the strap of her dress down and started to scatter kisses on every inch of skin exposed to him. He trailed loving kisses down the center of her body as he pulled down the dress. The way her breathing picked up and the way she lost herself to him made him smile. He loved to make love to his wife. Not simply because he loved sex, but because he loved loving her and making her feel beautiful and giving her back the love that she gave him. His beautiful sunshine.


	6. Radiant Kind of Love

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

For entertainment only!

Hope you enjoy! Lots of love in this one!

* * *

 **June**

 **Radiant Kind of Love**

Daniel smiled brightly when he saw Betty sitting at a bench waiting for him. He loved meeting up with her for lunch. It was the highlight of his day. Just seeing her look so radiant made his heart swell with love for her.

He would forever be in awe that he had such a vibrant beautiful wife and that it was with his best friend Betty. Seeing her sitting there watching the kids in the playground, and the luminescent smile that was on her face made his heart race. She just looked so gorgeous. He loved the dress she was wearing, too. The yellow flowers on the white fabric, and the flares of the dress made it so light and pretty; this was a perfect look for her. When she noticed him, the smile that swept her face was the most brilliantly breathtaking smile he'd ever seen. The light in her eyes equally bright.

He smiled brighter and quickly approached her. "You are breathtaking" he said as he took a seat beside her. "And you are just wonderful." She picked up the white paper bag "I got us burgers and fries"

"Oh god, that sounds good"

"And..."

He grinned "cookies?"

She nodded with a laugh "Hmhm, yep!"

"Awesome"

Betty picked out the container with his burger and held it out to him "Here you are, my love"

"Thank you, gorgeous"

She smiled and picked out the one with the fries and placed it on the bench in between them so they could share and then took out her burger. As Daniel took a bite of his burger, he moaned in satisfaction "Mm, man that's good. I've been craving a burger for like a week straight"

Betty laughed, before she took a bite herself. She couldn't help but find Daniel adorable when he craved normal food. She watched him as he enjoyed his burger. It was terribly cute, seeing him sitting in his expensive clothes eating a burger like a kid.

He looked to her after he popped a French fry in his mouth. She couldn't help her laugh. "You are just way too cute" she said as she leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek. He grinned.

They continued to eat their food, enjoying the warm beautiful day. The sky was bright, the sun shining. The trees and green of the park a refreshing escape from their work day.

Betty giggled when the soccer ball the kids near them were playing with rolled over to them for the tenth time. Each time the ball rolled over Daniel would gently kick it back over to them. Daniel looked to Betty with a smile, her laughs a delightful sound. As she finished eating a French fry, he smirked and said "hey, you got a little something there" he said pointing to her face. She looked surprised "I do?"

He nodded "Mhm, come closer"

She leaned toward him, but he still wanted her closer. He leaned toward her, but whispered "closer"

Betty bit her lip as she watched him; she was getting lost in his eyes. She knew he was probably trying to be slick to kiss her, but she would let him think he was being a smooth player. She leaned toward him "good?"

He leaned toward her and just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he very softly swept his fingers behind her ear giving her the most tingly sensation. When he moved his hand back and held out a beautiful pink rose to her, she gasped in surprise "How did you do that?!" she asked in awe as she sat back amazed that he knew how to do a trick like that.

He grinned "I got you"

She bit her lip and shoved his shoulder playfully before she took the rose in her hand. "It's really pretty."

She could see his mocking grin, despite the fact she was looking at the flower. He leaned toward her "You thought I was going to use my sly moves to kiss you, huh?" he said teasingly.

She pouted looking to him. "Well, now, you lost your chance of getting a kiss." She said wanting to tease him right back.

He laughed "That's ok." Daniel went and tossed the food containers in the trash. When he walked over he held out a cookie to her. She smiled and was about to take it, when held it away from her "Only if I get a kiss"

She stuck her tongue out at him "Meanie"

He looked offended "How am I the mean one? I got you a beautiful flower, and I'm trying to give you a cookie."

"Mhm"

He laughed and sat next to her on the bench and leaned back. He pulled her against him, and put his arm around her shoulder. "This is much better. I didn't like all those boxes in the middle of us! They were getting in the way!" he said in a mock threatening manner. She looked to him and started laughing finding him just way too adorable.

"Can I have my cookie now?" she asked with a smirk.

He grinned "Can I have my kiss now?"

"There a children playing around us." She said as she brought her arm around him hugging him closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her more "Excuses, excuses. I'll get my kiss one way or another." He gave her the cookie.

After they ate their cookies, Daniel looked to his watch, a smile spreading. "We still have some time to kill"

Betty smiled "Yess"

"Race you to the swings!" he suggested playfully getting up. She grinned and got up. He smiled getting ready to start running, when she pointed behind him "Oo, Daniel look, there's a rainbow!"

Just as he looked she started sprinting to the swings. He started to run quickly "Cheater!"

She laughed as he tried to grab her as he was catching up, but she dodged him, making him trip. She started to laugh.

"I'm so getting you back, missy!" he called after her. Just when she thought she got to the swings first, out of nowhere he tackles her to the floor. "Oww! Daniel, that hurt!" she smacked his shoulder.

He laughed "That's what you get for cheating!"

She laughed "Meanie! I would never tackle _you_ "

He raised his eyebrow "Liar!"

She laughed "So"

He grinned "So"

She smiled getting entirely swept in him. He was just so beautiful. She felt so happy to have him be her best friend, her love. He was obviously swept in the moment just as she was; his silence and the look in his eyes taking her breath away.

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off Betty. She was just so beautiful. He loved seeing her pretty luminescent smile, and the light in her eyes, the glow of light that seemed to emanate whenever he looked at her.

Betty bit her lip "We should probably get up" she whispered taking him out of his daze only for a moment to respond. He nodded "probably"

"It's the middle of the day" she informed, her voice getting softer.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving hers for even a second "mhm"

She felt butterflies everywhere. "We might get in trouble" she warned, while her hand moved softly up his arm.

"Mhm" he mumbled.

"The kids" she reiterated.

He just continued to stare at her; she bit her lip when his gaze fell to her lips. She felt her heart begin to race.

Daniel couldn't move; he felt frozen in place, locked to Betty. Just as he was about to kiss her, the ball hits him in the side "Ahh"

Betty gasped in shock "huh, Are you okay?"

He laughed and started to sit up, picking up the soccer ball. Betty sat up, biting her lip.

The kid that Daniel kicked the ball to every time ran over to them and apologized "Sorry"

Daniel held the ball out to him "That's ok. Have fun."

The little boy smiled, taking the ball in his hand and ran off shouting "Thank you...again!" his laugh sweet and playful.

Betty giggled and took a hold Daniel's arm as he watched the little boy join his group of friends. She smiled finding him so sweet. She placed a kiss to his cheek. "You will make the most amazing father someday"

He smiled and looked to her "You think so?"

She nodded "Mhm"

He lifted his hand to her face pushing back her hair, and lightly traced a petal of the rose she stuck in her hair. "You will make the best mom"

She blushed looking away for a moment. She bit her lip and looked to him "Maybe we should...try"

A bright smile swept his face "to have a baby?" he asked, the excitement in his voice heartwarming.

She smiled and nodded, "mhm"

His eyes seemed to shine brighter, and she felt a rush of butterflies looking at him. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss. "I would...really love that" he said in a soft voice, as if he was embarrassed or nervous to admit.

Betty took hold of his jacket and pulled him close to meet his lips with a kiss. His hand lifted to rest at her cheek as he kissed her back. She melted into him, her heart skipping at the feeling he gave her. He was so sweet and wonderful.

She knew that Daniel wanted to have kids, and knew he was ready whenever she was. She always figured she'd know when _she_ was ready; and hearing how sweet Daniel was and just how patient he'd always been, the fact that they'd been married for several months, she figured this was a perfect time for them to try and have a baby. The thought of having a baby with Daniel made her heart skip.

She lifted her hand to his face and gave him one more small kiss. As she pulled away from him, a grin swept his face "Told you I'd get my kiss"

She laughed and hugged him "I love you, Daniel."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Betty. Hey, let's play on the swings for a few minutes before we have to go back to work. Man, I can't wait until we're working together again."

She nodded "Me too"

After they played on the swings for a little bit, Daniel dropped Betty off, "Thanks for lunch today. It was great." He placed a kiss to her cheek, but as he was pulling away, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, her kiss surprising him for a moment, before he completely lost himself in her. He wrapped his arms around her dipping her back enough to make her laugh. He grinned as he looked at her face finding her smile so breathtaking. "I love you, Betty."

She sighed, getting entirely enamored with him "I love you, too."

He let her stand back up. She seemed like she was in a daze, because her voice came out light and soft "See you later"

He got in the car; as he was about to close the door to leave, he paused and jumped out, "Betty, forget this! I'm coming back to work with you! I'm the freaking CEO of MEADE! I can do whatever the hell I want to do! And that means leaving for a few hours to support my wife. At least I'm not whoring around like my dad used to! I've been working my ass off for six months running a company I don't even want!" he said, the sternness in his declaration throwing her for a moment.

He lifted his hand to her face, looking at her eyes "I want to work with _you_ " his sincerity caused her eyes to tear up.

"You deserve better than this lame newspaper that barely recognizes all the amazing inspiring things you write. We left London because you said you missed New York and said you could find something just as great here. That greatness is not this lame newspaper, or me working at MEADE all the freaking time; it's _us_ Betty. Us working together"

Betty bit her lip to keep from crying. She listened to his heartfelt words, her heart expanding with everything he said.

He smirked "I've been trying so hard to keep what I've been working on a secret because I want it to be perfect, but I figure you might as well know, because it's the only thing I've been working on. I'm going to make your dream come true, Betty, but now, it's not only your dream, it's mine, too."

He smiled seeing the glossiness in her eyes and the amazed look she had on her face. He held her face "Imagine how lucky our kids would be to have parents that have the kind of love that we have."

At Daniel's words, tears slid down Betty's face. She was in awe of the beauty in what he was saying. "I love you so much" she said feeling that those words were insufficient in expressing how much she really did love him.

He smiled "I love you, too"

She pulled back to see his face "for better or worse" she said with a smirk.

He grinned "Always better, right?"

"Always" She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! :D


	7. Who Needs Fireworks?

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 **For entertainment only! 4th of July SPECIAL! :D**

* * *

 **Who Needs Fireworks?**

Betty adjusted the belt of her dress around her waist as she got dressed. She and Daniel were to meet their families at the park today. She was excited to see her family. Although, lately she felt she couldn't get enough of Daniel. It was ridiculous.

The good thing was that they were going to be around their families, so hopefully that would create some sort of buffer for them.

That thought was quickly extinguished when she walked into the living room, the sight of Daniel looking so incredibly hot made her heart skip, and she knew she was going to be done for the rest of the day.

She bit her lip. Why did he have to look so good? It seemed he was just getting sexier.

"Is that what you're wearing today?" she asked in an almost annoyed tone as she took him in, the blue denim jeans and the gray shirt he was wearing making him look so young and sexy, and charming all at once.

Daniel took a quick look at himself assessing his look "Yes, why? Don't I look good?" he asked innocently, but that caused her to groan in frustration "Ugh!" she walked away trying not to think about how insanely attractive and sexy her husband was at the moment, with his gorgeous blue eyes, and his sexy dashing smile, and his strong arms. She sighed.

And although she teased him about having facial hair, reminding him of the crazy cult he got into, she thought he looked so good. She was so screwed!

Daniel looked after Betty wondering what was going on with her. He looked at his clothing again; he thought he looked good. Hilda and Bobby said to dress casual.

He went in the direction of Betty. When he got to their room, she was laying horizontally on the bed, her eyes closed. He smirked "Uh, Betty, sweetie, is everything ok?"

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes to look at him. When she caught sight of him again, only this time much closer to her, she was fairly close to spontaneous combustion. "Why are you so HOT!?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

He chuckled "What? I'm just wearing jeans and a shirt." He said in amusement. She sat up and looked at him like he was crazy "EXACTLY!"

He laughed "You're crazy, Betty"

She sighed "I'm crazy about you right now! God, you look so sexy!"

He grinned, now, finding her affirmations a turn on. "Well, thank you, sweetie, you look gorgeous, yourself!" he said in that deadly sexy voice as he stepped closer to her taking in her look.

"Oh no! Don't you start!" she said getting up and starting to walk around him remembering that they were having a family day.

"What?" he asked, finding her frustration level amusing. She looked way too adorable. With the red and navy plaid dress she was wearing, and the way she tied all of her hair to the side, and the fact that she was wearing her glasses at the current moment, made her look like a school girl or sexy librarian.

As Betty stood there taking him and his sexiness in, she sighed "Ugh, Daniel! I... do we have to go anywhere today?" she asked, his charm too much a turn on at the moment to worry about making it to the park.

He laughed "Sweetie, your sister will kill us if we don't show up. You know that! We've uh..." he smirked "we've missed _several_ of your family get-togethers" he said looking at her with his eyebrow raised, silently suggesting it was her fault.

She placed her hands on her hips "Well, that's your fault for being so hot!"

He laughed "Well, I can't argue. You married a stud!" he said with a grin. She laughed "It's true. A very sexy, romantic, sweet..." she sighed "...incredibly hot stud!" she added.

He grinned further "God, now, you're sexy." As he stepped closer to place his arms around her, she stepped back "No!"

He smirked "You've been very...uh...sexy yourself, Betty. You're like crazy turned on lately. What's gotten into you?"

His eyes grew wide. "Wait! Betty, are you?" he asked, a sudden revelation hitting him. She sighed and walked over to the bed taking a seat "No. I took a test this morning. Do you think something's wrong with me?" she asked, sadly.

He sat beside her and took her hand "Betty, sweetheart, we only started trying three weeks ago."

She looked at him, her eyes doing nothing to hide her disappointment.

"Come on, sweetie, don't stress over this. We don't have to have a baby right away. Whenever it happens, it happens." His logical and comforting words did nothing to alleviate her attraction to him at the moment. She bit her lip. "It's not fair that you're so hot" she said in a soft voice.

He smirked "Betty, you're the one who is smoldering right now. Damn, if we didn't have to go anywhere I'd totally have you right this second." He said, his voice dripping with seduction. She bit her lip, and leaned toward him to kiss him, but he shot up. "Come on, Betty, seriously, your sister will kill me! Not _you_ , ME!" he said dramatically.

She smirked "I would never let her kill you"

He smiled "Still."

She sighed and stood up. "Ok" she sighed again "you're right. Let's go." Her tone was so sad, he couldn't help but smile.

As she walked out the door, Daniel caught her hand as he said "Get over here, crazy! What makes you think I'm going to let you leave home unsatisfied." He pulled her close, making her laugh as he started to lay playful kisses along her shoulder and neck. "Mm...You smell so nice Betty." his gravelly voice travelled all through her body, her senses working on overdrive, especially as his intoxicating cologne enveloped her.

She turned around to face him, running her hands along his chest feeling his muscles "Are you sure?" she asked giving him one last chance to be the rational one.

He looked at her "Do you really want to leave home when we're both so crazy hot for each other right now?!"

She giggled "Good point!" she quickly pulled him down for a hot passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to light a fire within both of them.

Daniel led Betty onto the bed, and as he lifted his shirt over his body, he saw Betty bite her lip in that sexy way, and dammit he wanted her lips again. He lunged at her capturing her lips in a fire-blazing kiss, "Mm, good God, you're sexy, woman!" he said in her ear, as his lips trailed across her neck and shoulder, her beautiful inebriating scent driving him wild.

"hh, Daniel, oh babe, you're the sexy one!" she said as she ran her hands along his chest and arms. Daniel began to slide up the skirt of her dress as he continued to shower kisses on her. Betty grabbed his face and as she was about to kiss him, both their phones started to ring. They both sighed in frustration.

"SHIT!" Daniel groaned in annoyance. "Now? Ugh, think we have a shot at making it a quickie?" he said

She laughed, her breaths still shallow, as she sat up, and damn if that didn't make Daniel want her more. He got up, and looked at her "This is all your fault, woman!" he said in annoyance that now he was beyond turned on and could do nothing about it.

She bit her lip, blushing, "I'm sorry, you're just so" he leaned toward her and silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back he looked her in the eyes. "Don't you dare use your magic sex words on me now"

She laughed outright at that "You're so crazy, Daniel. I _am_ sorry. I'm going to kill Hilda later!"

Daniel took out his phone from his back pocket and saw that his mom called him "See, my mom is calling us, too, to make sure we make it!"

Betty bit her lip "I'm sure if you tell your mom we're trying to make a baby, she'll let this one slide" she said with a smirk.

He shook his head "That's just...no"

She giggled, but sighed as she looked up at him looking so delectable, his jeans low on his hips, and his strong muscular torso exposed to her; his frustration terribly sexy at the moment.

"Don't you look at me that way!" he scolded her as he picked his shirt up. She laughed, and got up making sure her dress was at its proper length.

When she leaned toward him, he shot back "What are you doing?"

She looked at him with those flirty, shiny eyes "Can't I just kiss you?" she asked, her voice temptingly sweet, but he wasn't going to fall for her "No, if we kiss, I'm done for!" he said, the seriousness in his voice amusing.

She sighed "It's not fair that you're so hot!" she stormed out of the room. He let out a breath knowing this day was going to be torture.

As they rode in the car together, there was nothing but silence between them. The sexual tension between them was practically an explosive ready to detonate. As he drove, he felt like his whole body was burning up despite the blast of cold air from the A/C hitting his face.

Damn, why was his wife so damn sexy?!

He was totally fine. He was dressed and ready to go, when she had to walk in and act so damn hot telling HIM how hot he was! He gripped the steering wheel tighter; he could see her take a sneaking glance at him checking him out. And then she looked away and bit her lip. That tempting mouth of hers.

He bit his own lip, hoping he could think of other things to take his mind off his sexy wife.

Guns. No! That was sexy.

Saints. Ok.

Nuns. Good.

Church. Check.

School. Dammit. All he could imagine was he and Betty as teachers. She walked in his classroom looking damn sexy in the dress she was wearing. There was to be no fraternizing with other teachers in their school, but she was there late taking off her glasses and letting down her hair; they were having an affair. Dammit, he was going to hell!

"SHIT!" he didn't realize he cursed out loud.

Betty looked to him in surprise.

He looked to Betty trying not to imagine her sitting on top of a school desk looking so hot. "Uh...sorry, I uh..." all he could do was sigh in frustration. This was so not fair. It was all her fault!

Betty wondered if Daniel was trying not to think about her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was just so gorgeous. He looked so good in that shirt he was wearing. It was fairly loose against his chest, but on those arms of his. The sleeves sculpted around his muscles. She bit her lip. She just wanted to feel the muscles in his arms and chest.

"Betty"

She looked to him "huh?"

"Come on, honey, we're here" he said, she could sense the tenseness in his voice.

As they got to the park they made a silent vow to each other to keep it clean. They knew that wasn't going to be easy.

After they all greeted one another, they started to get things set up for their picnic shindig. The guys worked on the barbecue; although she was supposed to be helping with setting the other food and drinks, Betty watched Daniel toss a lit match in the grill, a huge flame erupting. The way the fire reflected on him made him look so hot; he was like a god; Apollo. And he was metaphorically lighting her on fire.

When he looked up he caught her gaze. He gave her a sly smirk. She bit her lip really wishing this day could hurry up. She didn't think she could keep it together.

When the food was ready, Daniel had sweetly fixed her a plate. She smiled and took it, trying not to completely lose herself around him. He smiled at her and went to sit in between DJ and Bobby. She was sure that sitting across from him was not the best idea, because all she wanted to do was stare at him. They were both trying not to look in each other's directions.

"So, Daniel, how's married life treating you?" Bobby said as he placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel smiled, sneaking a glance at Betty. "It's good"

Bobby looked to Betty "What about you, Chipmunk?"

Betty smiled "Mhm...Good...definitely good" she said in a soft voice.

Both Daniel and Betty reached for the same soda, their hands touching. They stared at each other for a moment, but then quickly let their hands go and decided to forget about the soda.

Amanda looked at them suspiciously. "Something's up with you. Are you two having a big fight?"

"Oh please, Amanda, those two always fight." Marc commented. "Didn't you see how crazy they made each other when they worked together?"

Betty and Daniel shared a look. "You two are strangely quiet" Claire observed. "It's true Daniel, you and Betty always kiss and hug each other" DJ informed.

Daniel sighed "We're fine, okay." Betty bit her lip seeing that Daniel was starting to get annoyed.

"Then, why are you acting like you just had a fight?" Amanda asked.

Hilda watched Betty curiously wondering what was going on with her sister, noticing that she and Daniel were trying everything in their power not to look at each other. She grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her up. "Oww, Hilda!"

"Alright, spill!"

Betty looked at her in confusion "What?"

"What's going on between you and Daniel? Is what Amanda said true? Are you two having a fight?"

"What? No! Why would think that?"

Hilda looked skeptical "You two can barely look at each other; neither of you has spoken a word since you got here. Usually you two can't keep your hands off each other. I gotta say Amanda seems like she's on to you."

"Hilda, we're fine. We're not having a fight. We're just...trying to be with you all more."

Hilda looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

Betty shrugged "I don't know. Whenever I'm with Daniel, I uh...well, I sort of forget everyone else around me. So, we're just trying to be in the moment with you guys." She was a terrible liar. She wondered if her sister could see right through her crap.

Hilda stared at her for a moment "You sure, you're not fighting?"

"Yes, we are absolutely not fighting" she said, that a truth at least.

Hilda smiled and hooked her arm through Betty's "Alright. I missed you. I'm glad you two could actually make it!"

Betty bit her lip "no problem at all" she looked to Daniel and caught him watching her. She smiled. When they sat back down, Daniel was still trying to convince Amanda that they were not fighting

"Amanda, we're not fighting, okay!"

"Dios mio, I think Daniel made it clear that he and my daughter are not fighting" Mr. Suarez interjected trying to be the reasonable one in the group.

Daniel smiled "Thank you!"

"I don't know. Amanda is pretty smart. She has a sense for that kind of stuff." Tyler said, causing Amanda to look up at him dreamily. Amanda looked back at Daniel with a grin "Yeah Daniel, my Ty-Ty knows what he's talking about. You should listen!"

"You guys _are_ acting weird" Alexis commented.

Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance "What do _you_ know!"

Amanda gasped "You're not getting a divorce, are you?"

Justin and Marc gasped, while everyone else around the table laughed in amusement.

Hilda nudged Betty "And you thought I was bad?"

Betty bit her lip, as Daniel shot up "What?! Amanda, are you insane! We're not fighting! We're most definitely not getting a damn divorce! I love Betty! She's the freaking love of my life! We are both crazy about each other! OKAY?!" Daniel yelled in exasperation trying to get that through Amanda's crazy brain.

Betty laughed but was quickly caught off guard, when Daniel leaned over and took hold of her face and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She heard everyone clap and whistle, and of course, Marc yell in disgust.

When Daniel pulled away, she bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flame with warmth.

He smirked at her.

Amanda looked at them wide-eyed, but then shrugged "Eh, I still don't buy it! You're hiding something!"

Daniel sighed and took a seat, feeling annoyed now. Betty giggled finding this all amusing.

After some time of them eating and talking, they played a few games and quick round of football, they started to pack everything up, so they could play with fireworks.

As the sun set, Daniel watched Betty as she was waving a sparkler around; the way the sun was setting and light from the sparklers reflected on her made her look way too stunning. She was practically glowing. He couldn't help but be drawn to her, and before he had a chance to stop himself, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss just as the sparks stopped. She quickly melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around him.

"Woah mama!" Hilda remarked, seeing them kiss so passionately. They were a firework all on their own.

"They are definitely not fighting" Bobby stated. As they all continued shooting off fireworks, it started to rain lightly.

When Daniel and Betty felt the rain hit them they pulled apart for a moment.

"Geez, you two make out enough?" Alexis stated seeing them finally move apart. "You made your point; you're crazy about each other. We get it!" she said "I think I liked it better when you two weren't talking."

Daniel ignored Alexis and looked to Betty with a smile "Wanna dance?"

"In the rain?" she asked holding her hands out to catch some of the drops.

Daniel wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Daniel started to dance with her twirling her around and making her laugh, despite the rain intensifying.

"You guys are crazy! We are all getting out of here!" Hilda told them, while everyone else saw no reason to try to convince them to leave with them.

Daniel looked at Betty with a smile "You're so gorgeous." He said loving the way the lights from the continuing fireworks and the mist of rain colored his beautiful love.

Betty pulled him closer to her. "Daniel, please kiss me!"

Before they knew it they were kissing wildly, nothing could extinguish the fire of passion that ignited between them. Not even the pouring rain. As the rain intensified, their kisses became even more passionate and desperate.

"God, I want you so bad" Daniel said as he kissed her neck.

"Mm, want to make a run to the car?" she suggested.

"That's too far! I want you, now!" he noticed the bridge a little bit a way. He grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her along. Once they were underneath the bridge tunnel, they caught their breath against the intensity of the rain.

When Daniel was able to catch his breath enough, he looked to Betty, and felt his heart pound. She was so breathtakingly hot and sexy. She was all wet, her hair dripping, the droplets of water that fell from her hair down her face and over her lips drove him mad with desire. He charged toward her and just as she looked up to him, he captured her lips in a devastating hot kiss, as he pushed her back against the brick wall.

She was momentarily stunned, but she wrapped her arms around him getting completely lost in their heat. Betty's heart was pounding as intensely as the raining was pouring. Their kisses were like an endless blaze of fire and passion.

The delirious desire they were experiencing powerful and infatuating. They broke apart for a moment simply to catch their breaths. "Huh, I can't believe we're doing this" she stated in shock that they were really losing themselves in a passionate moment under a bridge in this surprisingly erotic rain.

"Do you want to try and make it to the car?" he asked although could not stop placing kisses on her face and neck.

"Are you crazy? I want you _now_!" she said before capturing his lips in another shattering kiss. As Betty hastily popped the button open on his jeans and unzipped his pants, the desire he felt for her was making him crazy while she continued to kiss him. Her mouth was a cavern of heat and fury, the total abandon that his sweet Betty was under was driving him wild.

"God, you're the hottest!" he said out of breath as he lifted her hands up and pinned them up against the brick wall. He let his forehead rest against the wall for a moment needing to catch his breath. "Goodness woman, I'm going to die of internal combustion."

She continued to place kisses on his neck and released her hands from his grip. She ran her hands down his back feeling his muscles. Her touch was electrifying, and the intense rain did nothing to alleviate the electricity she was generating within him.

"I want you so bad, Daniel!" she said in a breathless voice. Her heart was like a car revving its engine. She couldn't stop the passion that escaped her. Daniel's sexiness was everything if not exhilarating. He just looked so incredible with his shirt all tight and wet clinging to his body, sculpting the definition of his muscles. And the fact that he was in jeans just made her hotter for him somehow.

When she reached the waistline of his pants, she moved her hands in front and shifted his pants down only enough for them to be joined together; while he was lifting up the skirt of her dress, his hands trailed underneath over her skin causing a scintillating shiver through her body at this touch.

"God, Daniel, I need you, baby" she wanted to feel him. He captured her mouth in a devastating scorching kiss while he lifted her up against the wall, causing her to gasp in surprise at the swiftness with which he was buried within her. "Oh god!" They cried out, the frenzy of fire surging at their connection.

As they kissed heatedly, Daniel's hand landed in her hair, causing the intensity between them to elevate. "Damn, this is so hot!" Daniel declared as he buried his face in her hair. Their breaths were coming out in pants as their embrace spiraled out of control. Betty dropped her head back as her heart seemed to hammer against her chest. "Oh God, _Daniel_!" she let out, the delicious feeling of him making her crazy.

"Jesus Betty, I can't!" Daniel was more than lost in Betty's body. He couldn't control his desire for her. She was so damn hot and sexy and he'd never felt so enflamed with such passion before. "We're so going to hell for this!" he stated, sure this kind of fire was a sin. The laugh that she let out was so sexy; he couldn't help but capture her lips in a kiss as he continued to lose himself in her body.

When their proliferating union climaxed, moans of release and pleasure flowed out of them. As they tried to come back down to earth after their crazy sexy rollercoaster of fire and passion, Daniel let her down gently, "I don't even know what just happened" he stated in exasperation, feeling out of breath and control as he pulled up his jeans and zipped them.

She let out a laugh "I think, my dear husband, _fireworks_ just happened" her voice breathless and charming.

He looked at her and laughed, finding her so amazing and beautiful. She closed her eyes and sunk against the wall "Wow" she breathed out.

He laughed "Seriously wow!" he said in emphasis. "Who needs fireworks" he stated finding their passionate encounter full of explosives, rockets, and firecrackers enough for a spectacular display of fireworks. She laughed "Not us"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her still finding her as sweet and adorable as ever, even after their crazy hot exhibition.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! :D


	8. What the Heatwave?

**Through Every Season You're the Reason**

 **For entertainment only! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **August: Heatwave**

This had to be the worst possible day. It had to be a punishment, Daniel was certain. He opened his eyes and looked to Betty who was lying down on the couch with her arm draped across her eyes, dressed in only her bra and panties. In normal circumstances, he would have pounced on her like a cheetah catching its prey. Catching sight of his wife dressed – or rather _under_ dressed – was more than enticing.

It was simply so hot!

Literally, it was nearly a thousand degrees today, and with the way it was so horrendously hot, he barely wanted to move.

"We must be in hell" he commented really wondering if God was punishing them for their heated indiscretion in the rain last month.

Betty's only response was a sluggish "hm?"

He sighed as he took a quick scan of the room. They had kept the lights off hoping that would make it cooler in the apartment, but it didn't help one bit. "Remind my why the hell we are just sitting in our apartment when our AC is broken and it's so miserably hot?!"

Betty sighed for the hundredth time "because we couldn't get it fixed, it's too hot to even move and its hotter outside" she responded.

He groaned "we're being tortured for that thing we did"

Betty rolled her eyes. That had probably been the hundredth time he suggested they were being punished. "Daniel, don't be ridiculous! We've-" just when she opened her eyes to look at him she was surprised to see him lying on the floor in only his boxers. She laughed in amusement, that being the only positive sound that had come from either of them in the last couple of hours.

"Daniel, what in the world are you doing on the floor?" she laughed again.

Daniel smirked looking to her "It's cooler on the floor"

She smiled "hmm, perhaps I should join you then" just as she started to sit up, he shook his head "uh-uh! I don't want you down here! You'd only make it hotter!"

She glared at him "So, now I'm too hot to be next to you?"

He grinned taking in her sexy attire "yes, actually. If it weren't for the fact that it's like a million degrees I would have been all over you as soon as I saw you strip."

Betty bit her lip trying her hardest not to smile. He grinned "You are hot!"

"Mm...I'm very hot" she said with a smirk meaning it as a double meaning. He laughed "You are! You're so sexy! I swear I'm being punished."

Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel, please! Come on, why would you be punished for loving your wife, rather than how you used to sleep around with all those stupid models back in your day" she said teasingly. He groaned "You had to go there"

She laughed "Just making a point. And besides..." she bit her lip, feeling a little flushed, but said "that's hardly been naughtiest thing we've done" she said playfully.

He grinned looking to her "Hmm...is that so?"

She bit her lip nodding "Mhm..." she slid to the floor to be closer to him "Remember that time in the elevator?" she said blushing, feeling hotter. At that Daniel propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at her "Hm...I don't know. I think I need you to jog my memory" that grin of his turning rather wicked. She giggled "We were so hot for each other, and stopped the elevator, and nearly tore each other's clothes off"

"That was hot!" He stated remembering how intense she was.

She nodded "Mhm...Oo, remember that time when we got arrested for dancing in the hall fountains in London"

He laughed and sat up "Haha, yeah, that was hysterical. It was the middle of the night. We weren't doing anything bad."

She giggled "Well... I think sneaking into a place when it's closed constitutes being bad."

He laughed "That was fun"

She nodded "Hmhm, it was"

He sighed thinking his wife was truly the best. He grinned "Oh hey, what about that time we did it in your office"

She looked at him in thought. "Which time?"

He grinned leaning toward her "You know which time. Our first time"

She blushed crimson "You mean during lunch? On my desk? When you were so hot for me?"

"Hey, you were hot for me!" he stated. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Ok, of course I was hot for you. You had me so wound up for two months torturing me with your hotness! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"I know, that's why I asked you to make sure my lunch was longer." She said with a grin.

His eyes went wide "Are you serious? So, you _were_ hot for me"

She laughed "Of course I was. You'd been torturing me, too! Being so sweet to me; and seeing you work so hard to empress me as my assistant was very hot, and getting me coffee and those yummy donuts I liked, that was the best"

He laughed "I knew that was going to work!"

She laughed, but looked at his eyes "And not to mention I had this incredibly hot guy move across the ocean to be with me. My best friend."

He smiled looking into her eyes, but then a smirk swept his face. She looked at him strangely "What?"

"You were so hot! You left scratches on my back from your nails and left a mark on my shoulder"

She blushed crimson, "I didn't want anyone to hear. I had to bite your shoulder"

He grinned "to keep from screaming my name"

She blushed but nodded "Yes."

He was about to kiss her when he pulled back his eyes getting bright "I know! What about at your launch? You were really naughty then, sneaking us away into the piano room"

She bit her lip taking a moment to think about that time. "I never told you this, but I knew you were going to propose to me that night"

"What? How come you never told me?" He thought Betty was terrible at keeping secrets. He couldn't believe she was able to keep her knowing from him. She was so gorgeous that night.

"Because," she bit her lip "I was so excited and happy; I didn't want you to know I knew."

He smiled seeing her eyes glimmering and how pretty she was "How did you know?"

"Do you remember that night it was really cold and I forgot my jacket at the office. You let me wear yours."

"Oh man! I totally forgot I had it in my jacket!"

She laughed, but looked at him, her eyes sparkly and misty. "When I placed my hand in the pocket I felt the box. I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I was playing with the box the whole way we walked home. When you fell asleep, I snuck out of bed and took it out of your jacket. When I opened it and saw the ring..." she looked to him to see the smile on his face, his beautiful eyes shining as he listened to her. "...I was so happy. I wanted to say yes right then, but I wanted to see how you would ask me. And well..." she placed her hand on top of his "your wife is very clever, Daniel."

He laughed, nodding in agreement "You're very smart."

She smiled "I just paid more attention to you. And I sort of put the clues together."

He lifted his hands to her face and pulled her closer for a kiss "I love you so much, Betty. I'm glad you let me propose to you. I'm not going to lie, I would have been happy if you said yes then, but I liked planning my proposal to you. I wanted to make it special for you."

She nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek "I know. And you did. And that's why at my launch, seeing you being there in London with me, being in love with me, and supporting me, and knowing you wanted to marry me, I just, I got excited, so that's why I uh..." she blushed "snuck away with you"

He grinned "That was great!"

She laughed "Not to mention, you looked very sexy and dashing!"

"Oh ya, well, you looked rather smashing yourself, luv!" he said playfully. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him "I love you so much, Daniel."

"I love you, too, Betty." Just as he was about to kiss her, she snickered, causing him to smirk "What?" he asked curiously.

She bit her lip "What about that time...when we were on the plane to Scotland"

He laughed "Oh ya! You were very naughty."

She laughed "It's not our fault they messed up our tickets. I had to sneak into first class to get just fifteen minutes with you before they caught us."

He grinned "That was great! The hottest fifteen minutes of kissing" She blushed, feeling her temperature rise just remembering that.

"They wouldn't even let you sit in the empty seat next to mine!" she said in annoyance. He laughed, but smirked "Did that stop me from sneaking back?"

She shook her head, smiling. He smiled bright "That's right. No one can ever get in between us."

She laughed and looked at him, getting lost in him. Before she knew it Daniel pinned her to the floor and looked at her eyes with a bright smile. She bit her lip feeling completely enamored with him.

"You are the cutest! I remember that night when we were in the Louvre and you thought it would be so cool to be inside overnight after it closed, because you just wanted to stare at the pyramid"

She smiled. "It's just so beautiful. You were crazy to think we would get away with it. We got caught!"

"Well, we wouldn't have if you didn't laugh just as a security guard walked by when we were hiding!"

She shook her head "I'm sure they have plenty of cameras, Daniel. They would have found us, eventually."

He laughed "Eh, oh well, it was worth a try."

She smiled as she was getting swept in his eyes and how blue they were. She lifted her hands to his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Then a thought crossed her mind; she sat up causing him to look at her curiously. "I remember that one time it was so incredibly hot, so we decided to take a cold hot shower together to cool off" she said playfully.

He laughed "Oh ya, then what are we waiting for" he shot up and pulled her to him, placing his hands to her waist "You always manage to make everything better. Even when we are having a bad day, you somehow turn it into a good day."

She smiled and placed her hands to his face "Every day with you is a good day."

He smiled, "I'll remember that for the future in case you're ever mad at me" he said playfully. She laughed "Hmm...How about you just kiss me now?"

As soon as she said that his lips were on hers, the damper of the day melting away.

* * *

aN: :P Lots of loveee! 3


	9. It's All About the B

**Through Every Season You're the Reason**

For entertainment only! ! I truly hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **September: It's All About the B**

 _Home_

Ever since Daniel married Betty, being home with her was the best place. It felt amazing to come home and have the love of his life be there. The only thing that could make it better was... he tried not to think about it because he knew Betty might get sad, but he couldn't wait till they had a little rugrat.

As he walked up to their bedroom, he grinned; he had some pretty great news for Betty. When he walked in he was surprised to see her opening a rather large box "Betty?"

"Daniel! Oh uh, hey, you're home early."

He looked at her strangely. He could tell she was nervous that he saw that box. "What's in the box?"

"Um..." she sighed and sat defeated-ly on the bed "You're going to think I'm crazy" she said with an embarrassed look.

"Why would I think that, honey? Even if you are a little crazy, I still love you" he said jokingly wanting to make her laugh. She snickered shaking her head. He sat beside her "Come on sweetie, you know you can tell me anything."

She sighed "Well, on my way back to work from our lunch I um...I noticed this toy store" she peeked up at him, and noticed the very light smile on his face "I couldn't help it Daniel. I was just sucked in."

He laughed softly. She sighed, her heart beating a little faster for some reason. "When I went inside, it was so amazing" she smiled, and saw the smile spread on his face. "I'd never been inside a toy store before. Seeing all the kids playing and all the toys; it was like magic."

Daniel felt his heart melting hearing how sweet Betty sounded. He looked to the box "So, is that what's in the box? Did you get some toys?"

She bit her lip shyly and nodded. He smiled "Can I see?" he asked kind of feeling like a kid himself wanting to take a peek at his Christmas presents.

She laughed and shifted on the bed closer to the box. He laughed getting rather excited to see what she got. She opened the box and pulled out a stuffed monkey. "I just thought the monkey was so cute" she said holding it out to him. He laughed and took it in his hands "It's very cute. Hah, I love monkeys"

She smiled, feeling butterflies. She reached in the box again, and pulled out a colorful box "I saw this nightlight. It's really cool. You can change the slides and it makes cool patterns on the walls and ceiling."

Daniel grinned as he listened to Betty sounding so cute. He just loved her so much.

She blushed "And it's perfect whether we have a boy or girl; there are butterflies, flowers, dinosaurs, stars, and fishes" she listed sounding so adorable and young.

He grinned "That is really cool, Betty"

She laughed and then reached in the box again and pulled out a large round tin "Legos!" she said excitedly as she held it out to him "What? I love legos!" he stated excitedly.

She laughed feeling her heart skip hearing how excited Daniel was getting, too. He looked to her eagerly "Is there anything else?"

She nodded "I got some books, too"

"haha, I should have known that" he said with a grin. She smiled and pulled out the first one which said My Daddy is a Superhero

He grinned "That's cute"

She felt her eyes get glossy, but pulled out another book. He smiled and read the title for the next one as she held it out to him. "My Friend the Dinosaur, huh?" he grinned. She nodded and reached in the box pulling out two books this time. She held one to her, and held out the other one.

He laughed "Boys Have Cooties"

She giggled "And wait for it..." she lifted the one she held to her; he laughed "Girls Have Cooties! Haha, these are great!" he said playfully. She giggled and pulled out a few more books "And since it's almost Halloween, I just had to get these books." She held up the first one.

She had a big smile on her face. Betty always loved Halloween. He could see that she was really excited about these books. "Instead of the Night Before Christmas we have..." she pulled it up so he could see the cover "The Night Before Halloween!" she said with a giggle. "That's cool." He laughed finding this really fun. It really was like Christmas...perhaps, rather, Halloween.

He laughed as she pulled out another one. "Zoombies? So, the animals in the zoo turn into zombies?"

She laughed shaking her head "Uh-huh"

He grinned "What else?"

She giggled as she held up the next one "Vampire Baby" she said with a laugh.

"Oh my God, that's great!" he laughed "We have to read these as _our_ bedtime stories" he suggested.

She laughed with a nod "Ok" She held up the last one. He read it grinning "The Littlest Witch. That's cute."

Betty smiled, her heart filled with love. She couldn't wait until they had a kid.

He looked at her with a bright smile "Is that everything?"

She nodded "Mhm"

He laughed as he looked down. "Ok...Now, you're going to think I'm crazy" he said with a grin.

"Why?" she asked confused. He laughed, shaking his head as he got up from the bed. She watched him curiously as he walked over to his closet and reached in the back. He picked up a box and when he turned around she gasped in surprised "Oh, you got a train set?"

He nodded with a huge childish grin, she couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, that's so cute. When did you get that?"

He laughed "Now, it's obvious we're meant to be, we both think alike. A week ago I wanted to take a walk before I went back to work after I dropped you off. And" he laughed, but then grinned at her, seeing the smile on her face. "I noticed that toy store, too, Betty."

She laughed, feeling her eyes getting teary again.

"I had to go inside. I loved trains when I was a kid. And saw this one. It's red and shiny and makes that choo-choo sound. And you can build the tracks" he said with a laugh. Betty felt her heart melt hearing how cute he sounded.

"I just had to get it" he said as he placed the box on the floor. "and just in case we have a little princess..." he walked back into the closet and picked up another box. When he turned around he laughed "I got a pink train, too."

Betty bit her lip trying not to tear up, but it was incredibly difficult. "That is so cute."

He laughed as he placed that train on top of the other box and sat beside her again. "So, we're both a couple of crazies, huh? Getting toys for our kid that doesn't even exist yet"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you" she said as she looked into his eyes.

He smiled "I love you more." He placed a kiss to her lips and held her face "It's obvious we both can't wait to have a baby. Don't worry, Betty. The doctor said we were both fine. I think our little rugrat is just waiting to pick the perfect time." He said causing her to laugh.

She nodded. He smiled "Hey, I know this little dream of ours hasn't come true, yet, but" a big smile spread across his face "our other dream is coming true" he said, causing her to look at him in wonder.

"Gimme a sec, ok" he said as he got up. She nodded and waited for him as he walked out. She wondered what he was talking about.

She let out a breath as she took a look at all the toys and books scattered on the bed and floor now. She shook her head. They really were both crazy, but she felt so happy that Daniel was just as crazy as she was. She picked up the toy monkey and hugged it. She really wanted a baby. She never thought she could feel this way. When Daniel walked back in she saw he was holding a bunch of folders.

"What's all that?" she asked curiously as he joined her back on the bed. He grinned, seeing that she was holding the monkey, but said "Your dream"

She felt confused. What was he talking about?

He picked a file or stack of papers and held it out to her. When she saw what it was, her eyes went wide as she looked at him. "What are you saying?"

He grinned "What do you think?"

She looked to the booklet in her hands. It was the proposal she had done way back when she had applied to YETI with Marc for B Magazine. She looked to him again, her eyes bright in wonder. He smiled "I've been working so hard at MEADE to set aside a budget to produce your magazine."

Her eyes grew brighter, but she didn't say anything. He grinned and continued. "It's officially ready for take-off, really. You're the Editor in Chief."

She gasped "Are you serious?"

He nodded with a smile "mhm"

Her eyes were so big, she looked way too adorable. "Oh my God, you're joking?" she asked again, feeling amazed this was really happening.

"I'm not joking, sweetie. You have the next few months, if you want, to find a team to work for your magazine. I figure it would be enough time to find people and work on a first issue for the start of next year."

"Oh my God" Betty couldn't be more amazed. She was speechless. She couldn't believe that Daniel was able to do this.

He laughed "You have unlimited resources. I already have several advertisers ready to sign with you, actually"

"How is that possible? You're amazing! I can't even believe this!" she looked at him and felt so lucky to have him. She threw her arms around him in big hug "You're incredible Daniel! Oh my God, I...we have a magazine?" she asked in amazement, moving back to look at him. He nodded "yeah, I'm on your team, always."

Tears filled her eyes "Oh my God, I'm so...excited. I think I'm still in shock. I'll probably be screaming later" she said with a laugh. He laughed "I hope so!"

"Thank you, Daniel! This is amazing!"

He smiled "I have one more thing, well, sort of two, actually."

She looked at him in amazement wondering what else there could possibly be. He went through his stack of files and picked one out and held it to her. She read the sticker on the front: B Your Dream Scholarship. Her eyes went wide "You made a scholarship?"

He nodded "When I was reviewing all the reports for MEADE publications, I found that we had a lot of money being spent on ridiculous things; I resolved that. I also got a few donors, so we can give scholarships to four students every school year"

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" she said happily, feeling seriously amazed. "What?!" she squealed.

He smiled brightly "The students are photographers, graphic artists... writers, of course" he said with a grin seeing her eyes getting bigger with everything he was saying. He couldn't feel happier. "...designers, there are so many possibilities; essentially it's for students who want to go into publishing."

"Oh my goodness, Daniel! This is so incredible. I can't believe you did this!" tears slid down her face at the wonderful man Daniel was. The fact that he was her husband only made her happier.

He grinned "So, I actually picked two students to get the scholarship for this school year; I was wondering if you wanted to pick the other two students?"

"Really?" her eyes were tearing up, but were bright and luminous. He nodded taking hold of her face "We're a team, Betty."

She nodded "I would love that!"

He smiled "Great! Last thing, I also started an internship program, so students can work with someone who is experienced in what they want to do. I think that's everything. I have some other proposals and ideas I compiled for you in here and a list of resources you have accessible to you. Whatever you may need, it's all in here" he said waving the stack of files and papers he had.

"Oh my god, Daniel, you're so amazing! I'm in awe of you!" she said feeling so overwhelmed with such good news, that she didn't know how to even express how excited she felt.

He smiled "This is all for you, Betty"

Tears slid down her face, and her heart was near the brink of bursting. "I love you so much, Daniel! I...what could I possibly do for you?"

Daniel shook his head and took hold of her face "Betty, you don't have to do anything, sweetie. I love you. You love me. That is all I would ever need from you."

Tears were practically flooding her eyes "I love you times infinity!" she said laughing, feeling that words just didn't come close to expressing how much love she had for him. He laughed, grinning "You're the cutest! I love _you_ times infinity, too!" he met her lips with a kiss, her arms wrapped around him.

Making Betty happy was and will always be his greatest pleasure. Even before when they were just working together. He always wanted to make her happy, make her proud of him. That fact that she was his wife, made that feeling only stronger. He would never tire of making her happy. He'd give her the world. He knew she would do the same for him.

When Betty moved back she looked at Daniel's beautiful face and felt her heart expand seeing those blue eyes shine as they looked at her. She felt so incredibly lucky that Daniel was her husband and that he was so amazing. She truly was in awe of him.

He smiled "What do you say we get some sleep? I'm sure you want to work on this stuff tomorrow" he said knowing how excited she'd be tomorrow. She nodded "The first thing I'm going to do is quit my crappy job!" she said with a mischievous laugh. He laughed "Ya, seriously that place sucks. They don't deserve you!"

She squealed in excitement "EEK! We're going to be working together?" she said everything starting to hit her, now. He laughed and nodded "YES, FINALLY! God, you have no idea how crazy I feel when I have to deal with other people rather than you."

"I don't drive you crazy?" she asked

He laughed "Is that a trick question?"

She giggled, but said "Can we put the nightlight?"

He nodded, "hell yeah! Want to play with the train tomorrow morning with me?"

She nodded "That would be so fun!" She said as she put all the toys and books back in the box. After Daniel helped moved everything off the bed, he held up the box with the nightlight "Which pattern do you want?"

She looked at him in thought "Hmm...Maybe the stars?" she suggested

He grinned "Nice choice. Rather romantic, don't you think?" he said playfully.

She laughed and pulled him close "Yes, I'm way too excited to go to sleep right away."

He smiled and started to open the box. He picked out the light, while Betty selected the slide.

He went to plug the nightlight in the socket. Just as he was about to switch it, Betty jumped up "Wait! Let me turn the light out!" she quickly flicked the light switch off making it darker in their room; and when Daniel turned the switch, the whole room was illuminated by the most breathtaking colorful stars.

Betty's eyes were bright and luminous "Wow, that is so beautiful!" she exclaimed in fascination. Daniel watched her finding _her_ more beautiful, especially as the light reflected on her. His beautiful wife.

Betty looked to Daniel and seeing him just got her heart skipping. He was just so amazing and gorgeous and beautiful. The smile that swept his face as he admired the lights made her heart flutter.

He grinned "This is perfect, Betty. Our kid will love this! I can't wait to see all the other patterns." He said in a kidlike tone. She laughed "Me too! It's so cool"

He nodded and when he looked to her to see how she couldn't take her eyes off him, he couldn't help the smile on his face. She laughed "What are you standing there for? I can't really kiss you when you're _all_ the way over there" she said playfully. He was really only two feet away, but she wanted to tease him.

He grinned "Oh really, so I have to walk all the way over there for you?" he said teasing her right back as he walked toward her. She laughed and when he was close enough she surprised him by pulling him over her as she fell back to the bed. He laughed as he peppered kisses on her cheek. "You're so crazy, my love!" he said with a grin as he looked at her face.

She blushed, but looking at him, she felt her heart skip "I love you, Daniel. I'm so happy that your dad hired me to work for you."

He smiled "Yeah that was probably the only great thing my dad ever did for me."

She smiled as she placed her hand to his cheek as she looked at those beautiful eyes of his "Like you said before, we're meant to be."

He felt his heart lift "I love you, Betty" He held her face and kissed her. He knew with Betty, he'd always be home. No matter where they were.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! 3 :D


	10. The Enchanting Hour

**Through Every Season, You're the Reason**

 **Hi my loves! I hope you enjoy this! HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEEN! :D hehe**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **October: The Enchanting Hour**

Daniel looked at himself in the mirror as he slipped on the Royal blue jacket to his costume. He was finding it kind of cool; he felt royal. He couldn't wait to see how Betty would look in her costume. He knew she'd look beautiful.

He had originally wanted to be a pirate or James Bond for Halloween, but when Betty asked if they could be Beauty and the Beast – or rather, Belle and the Prince – he was a little hesitant. He didn't know how to say no to her, though. However, when he saw how awesome the costumes turned out that Christina made for them he actually got excited. He couldn't wait to see his love, his belle; he was sure she looked gorgeous. "Hey Betty, I'm ready, honey, whenever you are" he called to her. She was in the bathroom getting dressed; he guessed it was so she could surprise him... and, hell, it was mostly because he kept 'attacking' her when she was starting to get ready. He couldn't help it! Especially when his wife was such a smoking hot Latina with a killer smile and curvy sexy body.

"Ok, I'm coming" she called back. When she opened the door, he looked to her and his heart skipped a beat. His wife looked so incredibly beautiful and stunning, he felt like the luckiest guy and like he really was married to a princess, his belle.

"Wow, you look so gorgeous, Betty" he said taking in the stunning dress she was wearing. And her hair looked beautiful, too. It was all down in long lustrous waves, and so silky and glossy. And the light makeup she applied had her practically glowing. She looked breathtaking.

Betty bit her lip as she looked at him. She felt so many butterflies. She'd been feeling that way for a few weeks now. At first she thought it was because her dream of having her own magazine was coming true; then she wondered if it was because Daniel was just such an amazing husband, but now, she wondered if it was due to something else entirely.

Seeing Daniel looking so incredible and gorgeous only seemed to intensify those butterflies she was having flutter about inside her. She took a breath and said "You do look really handsome, yourself, Daniel"

"Thanks" he grinned, flashing his perfect smile. He stepped closer to her "Man, I feel like we are going to be way out of place. It feels like we should be going to a ball not a company Halloween party." He said feeling sort of as if they were royals going to some dinky party. Betty blushed "I didn't expect Christina to make the costumes look so...elegant."

He nodded "Me too. I expected something completely different, but... hey" he placed his hand to her waist "I like it. You look perfect. You're seriously glowing, honey, God." He said hoping that he'd be able to behave himself tonight. He wasn't sure he could when his wife was looking so incredibly smashing right now.

She bit her lip "Really?" she asked, her eyes getting bright and pretty. He nodded with a smile "Seriously, I think I need to leave this room ASAP before I attack you again."

She laughed, but he was serious and started walking out.

Betty took a deep breath and looked to what she was holding onto so tightly.

Just as Daniel walked out of their room, a high pitched squeal escaped his wife "EEEEEEEEE!"

He rushed in wondering what happened "What?" he asked as he rushed over to her. She was jumping up and down, a bright smile on her face while waving something around "Daniel! Daniel! Oh my God! AHAHHA! EEE! We're having, oh my god, oh my god ehheeeh!" she continued to jump up and down, the most luminous smile he'd ever seen from her.

He couldn't understand what she was trying to say, though "What?"

"Ehheheee" She placed her hand to her mouth for a moment trying to calm down, but then she laughed "We're having a babbyyyy!"

His eyes went wide, a bright surprised smile spreading his face "What?"

She was smiling so big, her smile was practically luminescent at this point. She was still jumping "I'm pregnant! And we're having a babyyyayayayy eeeee!"

He grinned "We're having a baby?!" he asked feeling shocked and amazed.

She squealed "We're having a baby!"

"YEAHH!" he quickly embraced her with a spin making her laugh. He hugged her so tight "I'm so happy! We're having a baby?" he stated again in amazement

She hugged him tighter, and whispered "we're having a baby"

He moved back and looked at her face, her eyes were watering, and she just looked so cute and adorable. She bit her lip and smiled at him again. And he couldn't help it he laughed and hugged her again lifting her up as he twirled her this time. "This is the best!"

Betty felt the tears in her eyes. She was so happy. And seeing how happy Daniel was just made her heart flutter. He was just so cute.

When he let her down, he held onto her but slid to the floor and hugged her midsection.

Tears fell down her face, and she felt her heart race, while those butterflies seemed to be going rather crazy. When Daniel looked up at her he smiled bright "You're amazing. We have a baby in here" he stated as he placed his hand on her now flat stomach. She nodded, tears sliding down her face.

He smiled and stood up, looking at her pretty eyes, unable to keep his eyes from tearing up a bit. The feeling of having a baby with the love of his life just made his heart expand. "We're having a baby" he stated again in fascination.

She nodded, and seeing the glossiness in his eyes caused her to tear up again. He held her face "I love you so much"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug "I love you, too!"

They remained hugging for a moment in silence letting the great news seep in. He laughed in realization "Hey, I told you our little rugrat would chose the perfect time. You love Halloween."

She laughed "That's true! Awesome!"

"I can't wait to tell everybody!" he said excitedly. She held his arms, and moved back to look at him "Oh, but Daniel, can we not tell anyone just yet? I just...I want this to be our secret. Please?"

He shrugged "Alright, that's fine. I just don't know if I can keep back my excitement. I'm sure someone will notice."

She laughed, but seeing the smile on his face made her so happy she squealed "Yayyyy!"

He laughed and held his hands up. She giggled and slapped them playfully. They held onto each other's hands and stared at each other for a moment.

As Daniel looked at her with those blue spellbinding eyes of his shining in marvel, she felt so happy.

"Wow. We're finally having a baby" he stated in awe.

She nodded, her eyes tearing up again having that same thought.

Daniel knew how sad Betty was getting every time she took a test and got a negative result. He was so happy that she was so happy. He shook his head "Dang, it really sucks that we have to go to a party right now. All I want to do is hug and kiss you all night!" he said causing her to smile, a rosy blush tinting her face. She just looked so perfect and cute.

"We don't have to go" she stated. He shook his head "No, come on, honey. We look way too awesome to stay at home."

She laughed as he said that. It was true. They did look rather amazing, especially Daniel, her handsome husband. He was so gorgeous as a prince, not that he wasn't always gorgeous. She kind of wished he wasn't so sensible right now because all she wanted to do was undress him and have her way with him.

She was snapped out of her fantasizing about her husband when he said "Hey, if anything, maybe we can just go for an hour or two and come right back. Huh?"

She nodded unable to stop staring at him. He was just so perfect. "Ok"

The whole way to the party they were smiling like a couple of jokers, their smiles were so big. And when they reached MEADE, Daniel laughed "God, I really don't know if I can make it" he stated truthfully.

She laughed "I don't know if I can either"

He grinned as he looked at her, her eyes were so sparkly and bright, her happiness reflected in them, her smile was as gorgeous as ever. All he wanted to do was kiss her, she looked so incredible. "God Betty, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you? You look amazing!"

Betty felt her cheeks expand from smiling so much. Daniel wasn't making it any easier to hide their little secret. Especially, when _he_ was the one who was looking so amazing! It truly wasn't fair how attractive her husband was with those blue eyes of his even more dazzling as they mirrored the blueness of his costume. He looked sincerely charming. And with that smile of his being so bright, it made her feelings irrepressible.

She didn't realize she let out a sigh as she stared at him. He grinned brightly. "God, I love you so freaking much!" is what he said before his lips were on hers in an instant like a vampire drawn to blood. He grasped her face in his hands deepening the kiss taking her breath away.

Daniel could not contain his ever-growing love for his beautiful wife. She was breathtaking, and seeing her get enamored with him just as much as she captivated him set his heart soaring. It was like her love unleashed a spell on him.

And now, they were having a baby. He couldn't feel happier. As he left her lips he looked at her eyes and let out a sigh "You're so irresistible, Betty!"

She laughed "Daniel, you're insane. _You_ are irresistible. I feel completely infatuated with you right now. I really don't want to go to this party. I just want to be at home in our bed celebrating our little baby" she said with a smile.

He grinned, and she giggled but continued "I think you're right, though. We should show off a little, I suppose."

He laughed "Whatever you want to do my beautiful wife-y"

As they got out of the town car, Daniel placed his hand to her waist and had his lips near her ear as he whispered "I gotta say rolling around in our bed with you sounds way more fun than this party right now" his voice driving her just a bit crazy.

They both took a deep breath as they entered the MEADE building trying their best to remain calm, although they both couldn't keep the goofy smiles they had off their faces. "We're so gonna get busted" he stated causing her to laugh.

When they walked in they were both surprised at how extravagant everything was. The entire lobby and staircase was decorated to look like an old haunted house. It was very cool. There were cobwebs and orange lights strung along railings; there was lively music, Halloween themed treats, huge bowls of candy, it was dark and there was a fog machine, MEADE employees dressed in costume. It was spectacular.

"Woww" they both said looking to each other in awe. "Man, our kid would love this!" Daniel stated in thought.

"DANIEL!" Betty placed her hand over his mouth, her eyes wide at his slip.

He gave her a sheepish smile "Sorry"

She laughed "You're lucky no one was around to hear you" she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, but man, I'm so happy."

She laughed "Do you want to tell everyone?" she asked. She didn't know why but she wanted to keep it a surprise for a while, at least until she couldn't hide it anymore.

He shook his head "Ok, ok, I'll try my best. I promise. We can do this!"

She hooked her arm through his "Ok" They walked through and off to their side somewhere they heard an "OMG! You both look amazing!"

"Justin!" they both exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Betty asked surprised to see her nephew here; she realized if it wasn't for his voice, she would have had a difficult time noticing him. He had a white mask covering half of his face. He was wearing a black tuxedo and what looked like a cape.

"I'm the phantom of the Opera! Marc invited me" he said with a grin. Betty laughed "We should have known that. Huh, Daniel?" when she looked to him she couldn't help the huge smile that swept her face.

He looked at her curiously, but said "Yea"

Justin looked at them observantly for a moment. Betty bit her lip as she got lost in Daniel, unable to stop her smile from spreading. It was ridiculous. She figured it was because they were trying to keep their new development a secret.

Daniel leaned close to her and gave her a cute smile "Stop it, Betty"

Justin was watching them, a grin on his face. He always knew they were addicted to each other, but it seemed that when they became a couple they were nuts about each other. "I'm going to find Austin." He shook his head seeing they were obviously distracted by each other. He laughed "See ya. Have fun"

Betty seemed to snap out of her trance when he started to walk away "Oh, sorry Justin! Have fun. I love you!"

He laughed shaking his head "Ya, I love you, too, AB. You are both terrible at keeping secrets" he said with a wink before he walked away. Betty and Daniel looked on in shock "Did he really just figure it out?" Daniel asked. He always saw how bright and intuitive Justin was, but dang how could he know?

Betty bit her lip looking at Daniel as he looked completely flustered that Justin was able to decipher their secret. "It's my fault. It was written all over my face." she said guiltily.

"You don't think he'll tell, do you?" he asked knowing how close he was to Marc.

Betty shrugged "I don't think he will."

Daniel placed his hands to her waist and looked at her with a smile. "Why are you so cute? Stop giving me that smile! I can't take it!"

She blushed "I can't help it. I'm way too happy. And seeing your face just makes me feel happier"

He smiled her words incredibly sweet "we can do this!"

She took a breath "ok"

As they walked around trying to find people they knew, they received quite a bit of compliments on their costumes. Betty wished Christina was in NY. She had to send her lots of pictures of them in costume.

"Hey, look at that slutty pirate stealing candy over there?" Daniel said with a laugh. Betty giggled. It was quite funny, especially because she was a pirate. When they were able to see the pirate's face they both laughed and called "Amanda!" She was by one of the large candy bowls displayed, snagging candy, apparently.

Her eyes went wide when she spotted them "WOW! Look at you two! You look amazing, Betty. So pretty!"

"Aww thanks, Amanda. You look great, too" Betty hugged her, but couldn't help her laugh at Daniel's comment.

"Thanks" Amanda looked to Daniel with a grin "Don't you look hot"

As she said that Tyler came up dressed as a pirate, as well, and said "Hey! Mandy, I thought I was hot."

She nodded with a bright smile "You are. Very sexy"

Betty and Daniel looked to each other shaking their heads trying not to laugh. Daniel placed his hand to Betty's waist "Do you want me to get you anything to drink, sweetie?"

She smiled "ok"

He nodded, shooting her a wink right before he started walking away, but she pulled him back to kiss him on the cheek. He looked at her with a smile "Stop being so cute!" he said tapping her cheek playfully and was back on his way to get some drinks.

Betty watched him for a moment until he disappeared through a crowd of people. He was just so gorgeous and sweet. When she looked back to Amanda, she and Tyler had huge grins on their faces. Betty blushed "What?"

Amanda grinned "Something's going on with you two!"

Betty blushed further "No!" she was a terrible liar. How was this going to work?

Tyler put his arm around Amanda's shoulder and said "look how big her smile is" he had a teasing playful tone that caused Betty to look down, feeling a bit flustered, but she still couldn't smack the smile off her face and her cheeks from reddening.

"Oo, what is it, Betty? Seriously, you're looking fabulous. Is that why you're in a good mood, because you look pretty? What's got you all glow-y and happy?"

Betty felt her smile broaden "It's nothing"

Amanda placed her hands on her hips "Liar! Oo! Did you and Daniel do it before you got here? That's hot."

"Amanda! Stop!"

Tyler laughed "Aw, let's stop picking on Betty."

"Aw, but it's so fun! It makes her all nervous and embarrassed." Amanda gave Betty a mischievous smirk. Betty stuck her tongue out at Amanda.

On the way to get drinks for him and Betty, Daniel spotted Wilhelmina. She was dressed as a 'glamorous white witch'. As he saw her he couldn't help his strangely positive reaction to spotting her "Wilhelmina! Hey!"

When she was stopped by him she looked at him oddly "Daniel?"

He hugged her quickly and said "It's been so long! You look good"

She simply stared at him in shock.

"Oh, uh by the way, you're doing an excellent job at MODE. I'm very impressed. Keep up the good work. Great costume, you look nice." he stated his positive words and bright smile causing her to look at him with a wary look "Are you drunk?"

He laughed shaking his head "no, just happy. Very, _very_ happy"

"Well, don't be! It's repulsive. You've become more and more like Suarez. Just because it is Halloween, doesn't mean you can go around scaring me with your niceness! Get lost!" she felt weird having him be so nice to her.

Daniel laughed "That's great." he gave her a pat on her shoulder as he walked away leaving behind a very confused Wilhelmina Slater.

When Daniel got to where the drinks were he found it was actually a great spot to see Betty from. He smiled as he saw her talking to Amanda and Tyler. She was so beautiful. As he was about to pour some fruit punch, he decided against it. He wasn't sure if it was spiked or not. He didn't want to take any chances. So he decided on a bottle of water for Betty and coke for himself. "Hey there, Prince charming, Sir Marc Saint James at your service"

Daniel looked to the person "Marc! What the hell? Were you just hitting on me? I'm not gay!"

Marc grinned "That's too bad."

Daniel made a face "What do you want? I'm busy!" he said as he looked in the direction of where Betty was and couldn't help his smile. Marc watched him curiously. "Why are you grinning like a clown? That's not very flattering to a prince"

Daniel sighed "I'm in love."

"With who?" Marc asked in surprise.

"My wife! Who else?"

Marc rolled his eyes "Still?"

Daniel looked at him this time "Yes!"

"Prada, I thought that was a phase. Where _is_ chimmichunga?" Marc asked wondering where his ill-fashioned butterfly was. Daniel grinned "She's no chimmichunga, Marc, that's for damn sure! What? You're not dressed as Betty this year?" Daniel asked, glad he wasn't or he'd be forced to inflict pain on his associate. Daniel wasn't sure if Marc was supposed to be a knight or tin foil. He was so shiny.

Marc shook his head "Nah, it's not as fun anymore. Since she's gone all hot-tamale on everyone."

Daniel smirked "Betty's over by the stairwell next to the candy bowl."

Marc rolled his eyes "of course!"

Daniel smacked his arm "Hey! For your information, we saw Amanda stealing candy there!"

Marc rubbed his arm "Ow, I thought Prince Charming was a gentleman"

"Not when you insult my wife!"

Marc gave Daniel a suspicious look, but looked to where he said his CHIMMICHUNGA was. When he spotted her, at least he thought it was her, his mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. Daniel smirked but in a mock-scolding tone said "Stop staring at my wife!" he took the drinks and left Marc stunned. Daniel couldn't help his laugh as he walked away. This was turning out to be a great night.

When he approached Betty, she looked to him instantly "Daniel!" the way she said his name and the hug she gave him as he approached her had made his heart skip. He placed his arms around her and looked at her eyes with smile "Stop being so cute! You nearly gave Marc a heart attack."

Betty laughed "What?"

Daniel shook his head "He was hitting on me!" he stated in a horrified tone. Betty giggled "Well, I can't blame him, you're very _sexy_."

Daniel grinned "You're spectacular." He let go of her to hold out the drinks "I got water and soda. What do you want?"

She looked at the drinks for a moment, but then looked to him, and smiled "Can we dance?"

He smiled "Sure, we can. Hang on" he handed Tyler and Amanda the drinks he got "Hey!"

When Daniel looked to Betty he took her hand and got on his knee. That caused an admiring smile to sweep her face. "My beautiful Belle, will you dance with me?" he said going along with their charade of being royal.

Betty nodded with a bright smile. He placed a kiss to her hand and stood up leading her to the center where people were dancing. Betty felt completely swept in Daniel's bewitching charm. He was so handsome and perfect and sweet. She felt so excited and happy that they were married and they were finally having a little baby together. Her eyes were getting glossy as she danced with him sure that her smile was still rather silly and bright. As Daniel looked at her with those breathtaking eyes of his, she felt like they were the only two people in the world in this moment.

Daniel was in complete love with his date. Of course he was married to her. However, he was positive that if he had been single at this party and had seen Betty he would have fallen in love at first sight with her.

She looked so incredible and gorgeous. The glow of happiness that emanated from her was spell-binding. Her smile was as radiant and beautiful as the moon.

As he twirled her she laughed, that smile of hers a beacon of light in this 'dark' party.

He noticed that they'd generate an audience from their friends. And Wilhelmina

"What is with those two? Why are they so happy? More than usual" Wilhelmina was truly concerned.

"I think they're plotting to take over the world together" Marc stated, honestly thinking they probably could if they wanted to.

Amanda grinned "They're hiding something"

Tyler shook his head "You always think that!"

"Look at them!" She shot back, sure there was some specific reason they were that happy. Justin had come up next to Marc with Austin "They're just obsessed with each other" he said with a grin knowing the real reason. He was really excited.

When Betty noticed their friends and her nephew watching them dance, normally she would have been perhaps a little embarrassed, but she was way too happy and said "Come on, you guys, dance with us!"

Amanda and Tyler quickly began to dance together, Justin came over to Betty and hugged her "I'm so happy for you, AB"

Betty hugged him tight "Thanks Justin. Can you not tell anyone, please?" she said in a whisper.

He nodded "You got it. I'm so excited!" he said happily. Betty looked to Daniel and he smiled at her. "We are, too"

Justin smiled with a nod, then went over to Austin, while Betty noticed Wilhelmina just standing around. She went over to her "Wilhelmina, dance with us. I'm sure you're a great dancer" Betty said with a smirk.

Wilhelmina looked at her with a wary glare. "I do not dance"

Betty shrugged "Alright." She walked back over to Daniel and looked at him with a small smile. He smiled as he placed his hands to her waist "You're the best" Just as he was about to kiss her, he grinned and said "hey, look!"

A huge smile swept Betty's face when Wilhelmina was dancing, and Marc was of course praising her. As she did a beautiful twirl the white and gold shimmery skirt of her dress cascaded around her so beautifully. She looked like a ballroom dancer or ballerina. When she stopped she gave Marc a grin who hugged her.

Everyone looked at the display in shock. Marc realized what he did and let go of her immediately. When he did there was a moment of tense silence when all the sudden she laughed "Don't look so spooked, Marc. It's a party" she stated. Marc exhaled his deep breath of fear and looked at her with a grin, while everyone else clapped "Yeah Wilhelmina!" Betty cheered.

Everyone was having fun dancing with each other. Daniel pulled Betty to him by her waist causing her to look at him in surprise. He grinned "You're amazing! You got Wilhelmina to dance." He stated in awe, sure he'd never seen that woman be so free in her life.

Betty bit her lip, looking at his eyes. He smiled and twirled her causing her to laugh, and when he dipped her she looked at him with wide bright eyes that were practically sparkling, and that beaming smile, as she lifted her hands to his face.

He smiled brightly "You really are the most spectacular belle. You've cast a spell on every one of us, Betty."

She looked at him with glossy eyes, feeling butterflies at his words and the feeling he was giving her.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you so much, my beautiful enchantress"

A tear slid down her face "I love you, Daniel" she pulled him down for a kiss, feeling so incredible that she had her Daniel, her prince, love her so much. And they had a little baby as symbol of that love. She felt beyond happy and loved.

When Daniel pulled Betty back up, he spun them as he hugged her making her laugh. He laughed finding her joy infectious. She was beautiful and stunning and he couldn't wait to tell everyone about their little surprise. A perfect Halloween surprise.

* * *

AN: Have a great day/night! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
